Au-delà de la Glace
by Sir Duncan Frost
Summary: Finn Mertens devient détenteur des pouvoirs du froid,perdu et abandonner au coeur d'un monde détruit par la guerre des champignons,il commence un périple pour trouver un sens à sa vie. Le mal se dressera sur sa route,mais bientôt tous comprendrons que personne ne se met face au Roi-Des-Ice.


_Blanc._

_Aussi loin que mes yeux puissent voir,je ne voie rien d'autre que du blanc._

_Mais je m'en fiche, le blizard tombe autour de moi, mes larmes de cristal tombe entre mes mains ouverte,je tien entre mes doigts les vêtements de ce qui fut la dernière personne que j'aimais en ce monde maintenant maudit,je sais que c'est inutile de pleurer,pourtant je le veux, je veux que cette chose qui tord mon coeur s'en aille._

_Mais rien n'y fait, par colère j'essaye d'arracher les morceaux de rubit coincer dans ma chaire changeant à tout jamais mon corps, mais rien n'y fait, les joyaux rouge continue de s'accrocher à la peau bleu de ma poitrine, pendant un instant il brillent tendit que je veux crier, mais de ma bouche ne sort rien d'autre que des brume glacé qui se change rapidement en une explosion de cristeaux bleu qui se brise dans le vent._

_Je reste indifférent à ses paillette bleuté qui pleuvent autour de moi, tout ce que je voulait c'est que ce cauchemard s'arrête,je veux encore entendre les cries de ma maman qui me demande d'allez chercher le courrier, je veux ouvrir les yeux sur le visage dur mais chaleureux de mon père pendant qu'il m'apprend comment tenir un arc._

_Mais ce n'est pas un mauvais rêve, c'est juste une injustice que je ne peux pas changer, le monde autour de moi continura d'être blanc, le vent continue d'hurler à travers les montagnes qui m'entourer, et il emporte mes lamentation._

_Je sent à nouveaux les larmes monter et je me déteste pour être aussi faible, j'aimerai tellement avoir le pouvoir de les ramenez tous, je voulait tellement être entourer et aimé._

_Mes yeux ne craigne pas le froid, ma peau ne craint pas la morsure du vent glacé, et mon coeur à cesser de s'emballer malgré ma tristesse._

_Je sent juste ce pincement au niveau de ma poitrine, quand j'ouvre enfin mes papupières je tombe sur les éclat de rubit figé dans ma chair, ils brillent, ils s'éteigne, imitant sinistrement le battement de mon coeur mais ne me donnant aucun réconfort._

_Peu à peu je sent le calme envahir mon être, je suis perdu, abandonner,seul au monde, transformer à tout jamais._

_Pourtant je devait trouver la force de me lever, j'ai dût serrer les dents en ne sentant plus rien,le manque de sensation me rendait fou, aucune forme de contrainte alors que je marche dans une couche de neige tellement épaise que je ne voyais pas mes genoux, pourtant je ne tremble pas ni claque des dents._

_Au mieux je serre les poings tellement j'ai peur d'être devenue aussi froid que la glace qui doit sûrement remplacer mon sang,j'essaye vraiment de voir une lumière au bout de cet enfer glacial, quelque chose de positif pour enfin accepter ce qui m'arrive._

_Tout ce que j'arrive à faire c'est me sentir encore plus mal pour tous les gens qui ne sont plus là._

_**A cause de moi.**_

_Je sais ce que j'ai fait, quand la guerre ai arrivé un homme m'a sauvé alors que je fuyait avec ma mère, il était très gentil et intelligent._

_Mais aussi complètement brisé par...__**cette chose.**_

_Une couronne toute simple, fait d'or terne, trois pique central ,et un trio de rubit éblouissant décorant le front du porteur, plusieurs fois je me suis intéresser à cette objet après avoir vue Simon s'en servir pour repousser les hordes de monstres,j'ai naïvement crut que cela lui donner des super-pouvoirs._

_Je n'avais jamais réalisé que chaque utilisation bouffer son esprit._

_Puis ...on s'est retrouver encercler, des monstres crachant du liquide vert toxique , ma mère qui me protéger avec une arbalèthe, et moi essayant d'aider avec son bout de bois, Simon aussi essayer de repousser la vague avec un pied de biche, mais très vite ont s'est retrouver dépasser, c'était la fin pour nous trois._

_Non ...juste pour eux deux._

_J'ai voulut...je croyait ..._

_Une nouvelle crise de sanglot me prend à la gorge, je me revoie saisir cette maudite chose,je tente de la mettre mais Simon m'en empêche, on tire tous les deux pour saisir l'objet, pourtant c'est moi qui remporte ce duel en tirant plus fort que l'homme fatigué, mais la couronne tombe violement parterre._

_J'entend encore ce bruit de verre brisé, le silence, puis ensuite un hurlement venant du vent , je l'entend crier tellement fort que je n'écoute plus rien pendant un instant qui semble durée une éternité._

_Je sent encore cette douleur, ce sentiment qu'on vient de placer un feu vivant sur ma poitrine , je sent encore la chaleur quitter mon corps, je me souvient parfaitement de ce que j'ai vue ensuite._

_**De la glace.**_

_J'arrête de marcher en voyant que je suis enfin arrivé devant une grotte, je n'ai sans doute aucune chance de mourir de froid maintenant, mais les vielles habitude on la vie dur à ce qu'il paraît._

_Alors j'ai chercher du bois pour le feu_

_~O~_

_Faire un feu fut bien plus facile que je le croyait, mais rester près de lui fut une expérience étrange._

_Avant le feu me réconforté , c'était chaud et agréable que de dormir près d'un feu éclairant la nuit froide, maintenant j'ai l'impression de m'endormir trop facilement quand ma main effleure les flammes, ce n'est pas un sentiment d'apaisement, non le feu ne fait que me prendre mes forces._

_Me voilà maintenant en proie à la fatigue, je sais que si je m'éloigne du feu je retrouverai mes forces en un rien de temps, mais je ne veux pas rester éveiller encore une fois,ce sentiment me manquer...comme beaucoup d'autre._

_Je me suis juste allonger là, mes cheveux en guise d'oreiller, mes yeux ne quittant jamais la flammes avant que je ne les fermes tout en soupirant tristement._

_"Je suis désoler ..."_

_~O~_

_Je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel vitesse le temps pouvait passer._

_Quand j'ai commencer à vivre dans la caverne je n'avais pas réalisé que j'avais le sommeil aussi lourd qu'après avoir vue la nature redevenir verte à mon réveil._

_Apparement j'ai dormit assez longtemps pour que la glace fonde et laisse la nature s'épanouir dans un cadre idyllique, des forêt de sapin vert couvrant des montagne recouvert d'une fine couche de neige, et quelque fleurs._

_Cette vue m'a redonner un peu d'espoir pour ce monde déformer,même si la guerre avaient tout dévasté je sais maintenant que la nature elle vivrait toujours._

_Puis je regarde mes doigts entre les quel danse une brume glacé._

_Je fronce mes sourcils en imaginant les désastre aux quel je risque d'être mêlé si je ne contrôle pas ces horrible pouvoir, j'ai vue Simon perdre la tête une ou deux fois quand il se servait de la couronne, il devenait rapidement fou et asperger n'importe qui de neige sans se soucier de rien murmurant à quel point il regretter d'avoir perdu sa princesse, je n'avais aucune envie de finir ainsi, je voulait conserver ma raison et surtout ne plus jamais faire du mal aux autres._

_Et même si je sent la tristesse monter , je sais que tout cela serra beaucoup mieux si je rester loin de tout et ...seul._

_~O~_

_Je n'avais rien pour mesurer le temps, les jours défiler simplement alors que je marcher sur ce qui fut un jour ma ville natal, heureusement je me souviens encore du chemin,je n'avais pas beaucoup de souvenirs de l'endroit ayant principalement grandit dans une maison en dehors de la ville avec mes parents._

_A nouveaux ma vision devient floue à cause des larmes quand je revoie cet endroit que j'appeler ma maison,la végétation avaient envahie notre jardin, des mauvaise herbe poussant autour de l'abre où reposer une vielle corde pourie, je regarde le pneu sur le quel mon père m'a apprit à lancer un ballon de football,et aussi à tirer des flèches avec une poche de peinture au bout, c'est l'époque ou on faisait souvent des blagues à notre voisin d'en face, , une sorte de vieux grincheux qui ne donner jamais rien sans menacer le voisinage qu'il se vengerai d'une manière ou d'une autre._

_Je lui ai demander du miel pour un gâteau une fois, et lui m'a maudit d'être piqué par un essaim d'abaille._

_Je sourit légèrement à ses doux souvenirs,mais cela disparaît à mesure que j'entre dans ma maison, quand j'ouvre la porte d'entrée je m'attendait presque à ce que l'intérieur soit aussi mauvais que le reste, a ma grande surprise l'intérieur avaient bien résisté au ravage de la guerre, l'endroit sembler avoir était piller vue les tirroirs ouvert, je m'en formalise pas vraiment ayant fait la même chose avec ma mère quand nous étions dehors à lutter pour notre survie,ce qui me soulage c'est de voir les photos de famille toujours accrocher au mur._

_Je sent enfin la joie m'envahir quand je revoie les cliché les plus précieux de mon existence, trois photos toute plus mémorable les une que les autre, la plus basse me montre avec ma mère dans la cuisine, on porte tous les deux un tablier rose avec des motif de fraise dessus, et on rigole tous les deux malgré le fait qu'on soit recouvert de chocolat et de farine, j'ai un peu de mal à me souvenirs du pourquoi on est ainsi mais je croit que c'était parce que j'avais dit avec confiance que faire un gâteau c'était plus facile que faire mes devoir._

_C'était bien sûr complètement faux._

_La deuxième et un peu mieux , moi et mon père on se tien mouiller,debout sur une barque avec un énorme poisson entre nos bras,je me souvient que j'avais très peur de tomber à l'eau mais mon père m'a rassurer en me disant que c'était pareille pour lui quand il était petit._

_Après ça je suis devenue un vrais fan de piscine._

_La dernière était ma préféré je pense, tous les trois on porter un pull de noël vert et rouge, je suis entre mes parents et tous ensemble on rit alors que notre bouche affiche un très belle barbe de lait après qu'on ai décidé de boire tout le lait de poule avant tous le monde,je m'en souvient trop bien de comment le reste de la famille était énervé mais entre nous on s'en fichez._

_On était trop heureux._

_Lentement je regarde mon reflèt dans le cadre mais ne voyant pas parfaitement je décide qu'il vaux mieux monter à l'étage,j'ai l'impression de pesé moins lourd maintenant, je n'entend même pas le crissement du plancher même quand je force dessus, à l'étage il n'y as que quatre pièces._

_Je ne compter qu'en visité deux, la chambre de mes parents et la pièce au bout du couloirs était bien sûr ceux que je ne voulait pas voir._

_Premier arrêt: la salle de bain._

_J'ai hésité pendant une longue minute, puis je suis entrée et surtout grogner en voyant une toile d'araigné recouvrir le miroir au-dessus du lavabo, ne voulant pas faire trainer ça j'ai arracher tous les files pour découvrir quel visage j'allait afficher toute ma vie._

_Ce qui fut mon coeur bondit._

_Je n'était pas vraiment choqué,ma peau était devenue bleu depuis très longtemps et comme je n'ai pas couper mes cheveux depuis longtemps je me suis rendu compte qu'il avaient blanchie._

_Non ce qui me choqué vraiment c'était mon apparence général, physiquement j'avais toujours l'air d'un garçon en pleine adolescence, ma peau avait prit une teinte bleu hypodermique, mes yeux avaient aussi changé pour devenir plus foncée qu'à l'origine , mes cheveux furent aussi transformer, ils étaiens aussi blanc que je l'imaginé , une teinte blanc neige si je devait comparé, il y avais aussi ce léger cintillement entre mes mèches comme-ci je voyait de long fil de glace à travers un rayons de lumière._

_J'ai broncher trouvant que je ne ressembler plus à rien de celui que j'était, mais à quoi bon me plaindre ? Je n'avais plus envie de m'appitoyer sur mon sort,j'ai bien assez pleurer à mon goût,doucement je soulève un morceau de la toge noir que je porte autour de mes épaules,à nouveaux je ne suis pas surprit de voir que les éclat de couronne sont profondément enfoncé dans ma chair, cela démarer pile dans le coin de mon pectoral gauche, les éclat étaient tous disposé comme-ci ils avaient était souffler formant de manière étrange une flamme brillante sur ma peau devenue bleu._

_Je masque à nouveaux cette marque indélébile en grognant, l'envie de tailladé ma peau pour enlever ses éclat maudit me traverse l'esprit, je rejette l'idée mais vraiment parce que je ne suis plus assez faible pour me tuer juste pour échapper à ma punition._

_J'ai tuer Simon...et...ma mère._

_Je mérite d'être changer en créature maudite, peu importe ce qui m'arrivera je ne fuirait pas mon châtiment._

_Petit à petit j'arrive devant une pièce que je n'ai pas revu depuis que tout a commencer, je me souvient que la terre avaient tremble,le ciel était devenue entièrement vert et noir , puis après ça c'était la panique et l'horreur partout._

_Tous ses gens qui crier,tous le monde essayer de partir loin de cet catastrophe._

_Et moi qui ne savais encore rien de ce qui s'est passée._

_Doucement j'ouvre la porte de ma chambre,je suis franchement surprit de voir que rien n'avaient bouger,bien sûr il y avaient plus de peinture sur les murs, et le bois du mobilier sembler aussi prêt à cedé au moindre coup même léger, pourtant sur le plancher je retrouve mes jouets délaissé, je rit à peine en voyant mes figurines maintenant sans visage,je ne retrouve que deux dessin encore visible, le premier montrant grossièrement comment j'arriverai à décrocher la lune pour l'offrir à ..._

_Je passe rapidement au deuxième qui me montre moi entrain de jouer avec maman, enfin je pense que c'est maman que j'ai dessiner au feutre rouge, ou alors c'est papa ? Bon sang à quoi je penser a l'époque ? _

_Je rit tout seul trouvant cette pièce plus sûr que n'importe quel autre endroit,mais je ne pouvait pas rester, cette chambre n'avaient plus rien de réconfortant, d'ailleurs sans mes parents cet endroit n'est pas mieux qu'un tombeau avec tous nos souvenirs coincé entre ses murs, je suis revenue mais pas avec de l'espoir._

_Pour être franc je ne ressentait rien de plus qu'un vide à la place de l'espoir, ma famille, mes amis, tout ça n'est rien de plus que des souvenirs, je suis le seul qui se souviendra des gens ayant fréquenté ce quartier, et je suis probablement ce qui reste de l'humanité._

_Allonger parterre, ma tête appuyer contre mon ancien lit en forme de voiture de course je me demande quoi faire de ma vie, et que devrait-je faire de cet endroit ? _

_Je ne mît pas longtemps pour me décidé._

_Cela en prendra beaucoup plus pour accepter pleinement mon choix._

_~O~_

_Je frotte mes paumes ensemble tout en cherchant les yeux fermer quelque chose que je savais être présent dans mon être._

_Pas dans mon corps, ni dans mon esprit, c'était quelque chose d'ancré encore plus loin,quelque chose qui ne quitterai jamais mon existence même après ma mort._

_**La glace.**_

_C'était la source même de mes pouvoirs, le froid était devenue comme une extention de mon corps,je le sentait,je le respirer, le souffler, appeler moi quelqu'un de fou mais je savais intérieurement que j'était devenue l'incarnation même de ce que le mot __**"Froid" **__signifier, de mes mains je sentie quelque chose flotter, sans ouvrir les yeux je sût que j'avais de nouveaux invoqué cette petite brume blanche qui n'était que la preuve de ce que je penser,d'une simple inspiration je sentie l'air dans mes poumons devenir de l'azote liquide prête à glacé ce que je désiré, en ouvrant mes yeux je ne perd pas de temps._

_Je souffle._

_Rapide,le souffle de glace s'engouffre dans les fenêtres et portes ouverte,un véritable concentrée d'azote liquide qui change tout ce qu'il touche en glace aussi solide que le diamant._

_Je contemple mon oeuvre avec le coeur coincer dans ma gorge,sous mon bras je tien les photos de ma famille, je ne pouvait tout simplement pas abandonner ce dernier morceau de mon ancienne vie,j'était peut-être devenue quelqu'un d'autre que ce garçon blond sur les photos mais je ne pouvait pas ignorer mon passée._

_Du coin de l'oeil je regarde ma boîte au lettre prise dans l'étreinte éternel du froid et je sent un sourire douloureux tendre mes lèvres._

_**166,Océnimi Street, famille Mertens.**_

_"Je suis le dernier de notre famille à présent"dit-je d'une voix tremblante"Mais je vais m'assurez que vous soyez encore fier de moi...je vous le promet"_

_~O~_

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis revenue ici._

_Je regarde la façade du bâtiment à moitié fracasser, il manquer trop de lettre pour savoir quel événement à eu lieu dans ce petit théâtre,je prend une longue inspiration tout en commençant à marcher au milieux du verre brisé, je ne m'inquiète pas pour mes pieds nue, ma peau semble supporter ce genre de traitement._

_J'enjambe la porte coucher parterre, je me dirige d'un pas tranquille vers la double porte du fond, doucement j'en ouvre une pour regarder l'intérieur de la salle._

_C'était comme je m'y attendait,j'ai bien sûr sentie un sentiment de frayeur en voyant sur les sièges en velour des squellette parfaitement nettoyer de toute chair, respirant profondément je marche dans l'allée central tout en regardant devant moi la scène faiblement éclairé,je sent l'un de mes sourcil se perdre dans mes cheveux blanc alors que je regarde le trou dans le plafond à travers le quel descendait un rideau de lumière jaune._

_Mes pieds se pose sur les deux marche me séparant enfin de ce que j'était venue voir, un piano-à-queue noir, sur le capot j'enlève quelque débris, je passe une main sur la surface sombre de l'instrument tout en me souvenant de la dernière fois où j'ai jouer du piano._

_Le temps avaient épargner les touches blanche ainsi que l'intérieur de l'instrument,je reste ainsi face aux touches comme la première fois,je fait craquer mes doigts pour tenter de dissipé les nombreux doutes qu'en à ce que je m'appraîte à faire._

_La première note perce l'air,mes yeux tombe légèrement alors que je sent ma langue se tortiller entre mes dents, cela faisait combiens de temps ? La dernière chanson que j'ai jamais entendu était vraiment mauvaise,après tout Simon n'était pas un chanteur née,ma maman n'aimer pas trop chanter en public se sentant pas assez doué , mon père disait qu'elle était ridicule, qu'il fallait juste ignorer le monde entier et faire ce qui faisait pulser notre coeur._

_Seulement je suis là,entrain de réfléchir, puis mes yeux tombe me laissant aveugle._

_Mais pas sourd._

_Sans sensation au bout des doigts ni aucune aide visuel, jouer serrai juste maladroit, mais comme le disait souvent mon père"__**Le coeur bat tout"**__._

_Puis les notes se mit à faire trembler l'air,je joue simplement de la main gauche au début pour préparé les prochain accord,puis ma main droite se met à participé._

_Des notes plus haute, se mélant à mon rythmme du début, c'était pas une chanson très spécial, juste quelque chose que j'ai entendu dans un film , une musique douce, pleine de tendresse et de promesse pour celui ou celle qui l'entendait._

_Je continuer de jouer, je savoure simplement cette mélodie qui me fait ressentir à nouveau la joie de jouer ma musique._

_Pourtant à un moment je sent quelque chose, en ouvrant mes yeux je découvre sans peur ma peau redevenue normal, autour de moi les couleurs semble plus lumineuse que jamais, puis au coin de mes yeux je voie une chemise verte,une robe d'été remplit de tournesol, plus bas j'ai l'impression de voir un petit soleil e-_

_J'ouvre mes yeux écarquiller, il n'y a plus rien , mes doigts sont maintenant crispé sur le piano , et sur le dos de mes mains je voie des sillon glacé, je renifle tout en maudisant ma mémoire._

_Refermant doucement le couvercle je laisse un soupir passer entre mes lèvres formant sans le vouloir un nuage remplit de poussière glacé, encore une fois je doit vraiment travailler sur mes pouvoirs un de ses jours mais pour le moment je voulait juste passer ce moment tranquillement,ce monde était horrible et défiguré par les erreurs de l'humanité._

_Et tout ce que je voulait c'était revoir les meilleur souvenirs qui me rester avant de partir._

_Inspirant une nouvelle fois je regarde poser sur le capot du piano une petite coupe en argent place dans un socle en bois,une petite plaque de bronze sur le bois disait._

_**"L'académie Mozarté décerne ce prix à Finn Mertens pour avoir gagner le coeur du public"**_

_**Deuxième Place.**_

_Ouaip._

_Le bon vieux temps me manqué._

_~O~_

Monstre,démon,dragon.

Finn en savait assez pour savoir que ces créatures existé réllement depuis que les bombes nucléaire ont exploser partout sur le monde,les retombé radioactif ont fini par tranformer toute les chose de la nature en ...truc.

Il entendait des animaux converser comme des gens élever en haut société, des monticule de neige se mouvoir et agir comme vrais gens,le plus souvent il devait faire attention à ne pas marcher sur une de ses choses qui le déconcerté un peu plus chaque fois qu'il voie une plante parler.

C'était n'importe quoi pour le garçon maintenant assis au bord d'une rivière,les pieds plonger dans l'eau devenue froide à son contacte prolongé , bien sûr le jeune homme glacé était encore entrain de voir les limite de ses pouvoirs qui pour l'instant ne l'avais pas complètement déçu.

Au début il penser n'être pas mieux qu'un congélateur,seulement voilà il s'est bien trompé en voyant qu'il pouvait absorber ou produire le froid à volonté sans problème,d'une certaine façon il savais quoi faire une fois qu'il travailler avec son élément, de cette façon Finn s'est très vite découvert une gamme de capacité tous tirant leur source du froid.

De la neige,glace,azote liquide, il lui était également possible de pousser le vent froid pour voler librement dans le ciel, c'était bien sûr de très grand pouvoir surtout le dernier qu'il penser avoir découvert hier durant une averse.

Les yeux rivé sur les nuages dans le ciel Finn essayer tant bien que mal de recomencer à influencer la météo rien que par la force de son esprit, tout ça pour pousser un soupir contrarier qui se transforme en un éclair de glace se figeant dans l'herbe.

{Tu pense que c'est plus facile à force, ben nan ! Invoquer un blizard n'est pas encore possible !}

D'un mouvement distrait de la main il fait fondre l'herbe devenue bleu,cela faisait un bon moment que Finn voyager à travers le monde chaotique qui fut la terre,ces maigres connaissance géographique lui ont confirmer que la terre s'était vraiment tranformer et la guerre n'était pas l'unique responsable,les changement climatique ainsi que les zone ayant chacun un climat personnel avaient changer tout le paysage, pour ainsi dire les continent d'autrefois se sont tous unie pour former ce pays qui n'avais strictement aucune logique comme tout le reste du monde qui entourer le jeune Mertens fatiguer de penser pour rien se relève.

Plutôt que de marcher le long de la rivière il laisse ses pouvoirs cryogénique geler en quelque seconde l'eau sous ses pieds, satisfait il commencer à marcher sur la glace tout en regardant ce qui sembler être le début d'une montagne.

Finn n'aimer pas être dépendant de ses pouvoirs, la plupart du temps il ne s'en servait que pour gagner un peu de temps,sinon il faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour faire travailler ses muscles,marcher et escalader était un bon moyens de rester actif.

Même si voler était clairement quelque chose de magique.

Silencieusement il se mit à grimper le long de la parois rocheuse,Finn aimer faire ce genre de chose,ça lui rappeler ses journées en pleine air avec son père.

Ah son père était un drôle d'homme, Rangers et protecteur des forêts cet homme vivait pratiquement dans la nature depuis sa plus tendre enfance,d'ailleurs c'est de lui que le jeune homme tenait son amour pour les activité de plein air, il ne se passer jamais un week-end sans qu'il aille camper ou se balader dans les grottes pour y faire un peu d'exploration.

Un maigre sourire s'étale sur les lèvres bleuté du jeune homme,il remercier son père pour tout ce qu'il lui avaient laisser,après tout si Finn devenait dépendant de ses pouvoirs alors il deviendrait sûrement un feignant, quelque chose qu'aucun Mertens qui se respecter ne pouvait être.

Jamais.

Sa monter fut calme, après tout son corps entier était moins lourd qu'à l'origine,là encore il se demande si cela viens de sa nouvelle condition, pourtant il ne trouve aucun véritable lien entre le froid et la perte de masse, enfin il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Atteignant le sommet soumis à des vent violent Finn sentie à peine la caresse du vent qui remuer le morceau de vêtement couvrant le corps du jeune adolescent,ce n'était pas mieux qu'un manteau mais ce morceau de couverture noir couvrait la nudité du Mertens qui serre faiblement sa prise sur les souvenirs coincer dans le morceau de tissue envelopant son bras gauche.

Le soleil de mit à se lever à l'horizon et Finn prit place pour assisté au spectacle qui devenait régulier dans sa vie maintenant monotone depuis quelque ...semaine ou mois ? L'ancien humain en avaient perdu le compte quand il s'est apperçu que son sommeil était tellement lourd qu'il passer facilement d'une saison à une autre lui faisant se demander combiens d'années se sont vraiment écoulé après l'apocalypse, si il devait être honnête le garçon aux cheveux blanc dirait un bon millénaire vue comment la nature avaient drastiquement changé.

Milles-ans, la pensée l'effraya tellement le temps sembler inutile pour lui qui ne changer pas beaucoup malgré les journées passée à s'entrainer loin du monde entier, peut-être que sa condition le mettait à l'abris de ce genre de problème ?

Alors que l'astre solaire éclairé sa peau bleu Finn sentie un soupir fendre son âme alors qu'il penser à ce qu'il était aujourd'hui.

{Une éternité de solitude...c'est un châtiment approprier pour mes crimes..}

Il en aurai bien rit si une lourde explosion n'avait pas manqué de le renverser,une coquile de glace se forme autour de lui, sa dentition devient légèrement plus pointue tout en regardant l'espèce de folle furieuse qui flotter négligement dans le ciel tout en agitant ses mains sur les quel s'agite des arc électrique.

"Toi là ! Dit moi tout de suite ce que tu cache sous tes guenille !"crie t-elle avec un sourire tordu sur ses lèvres"C'est précieux...ohhh je sent tellement d'émotion ! C'est sûrement trop important pour une cerv-"

Sa bouche se ferme brusquement quand un pillier de glace manque de peu sa tête incliner maladroitement pour esquiver ce projectile géant,hébété la sorcière du ciel regarde la forme de son opposant qui n'a pas l'air de bonne humeur.

La pièce de vêtement noir s'agite dans le vent glacée qui entoure la forme lever du jeune homme, autour de son corps se forme une brume de froid qui le rend plus intimidant,ses mains sont bien ouverte et brille du pouvoir qui ne demande qu'à être libéré,son visage et tordu par la colère, ses dents sont visible et Maja voie qu'une brume blanche sort entre ses croc ,ses yeux brille eux aussi avec une lueur féroce qui promettait milles souffrance à tout ceux qui oserai le contrarier.

Tout ceci former le tableau de la rage incarner, mais la sorcière ne se décourage pas trouvant même que le butin valait bien un défis,retrouvant sa hardiesse elle agite ses doigts envoyant des coups de foudre sur le garçon aux cheveux blanc qui ne bouge pas d'un pouce, son regard n'en devient que plus étroit alors qu'il prend une décision en interne.

{Pas de pitié ...}

Les éclairs frappant à peine le corps de Finn qui frappe simplement la roche sur la quel il se tien faisant sortir un mur de glace pour le couvrir, sans perdre un instant il balaye l'air devant lui faisant se mouvoir le mur bleu qui se change une vague de neige fonçant sur Maja qui se met à voler très haut pour esquivé, elle fit violement claquer ses mains ensemble pour crée une lance fait d'énergie verte, puis elle la lance sur la vague qui se fige puis se gonfle avant d'éclaté pour retomber dans le vide, Finn grogne simplement avant de s'envoler,en une seconde les deux sorcier se mirent à se tirer dessus avec leur élément respectif.

Des vagues de foudres se perdent dans des raz-de-marée neigeux,des lames de glaces se fracassant contre des roche en lévitation,Finn et Maja donner tout ce qu'il avaient pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait,l'ancien humain voulait protéger les derniers vestiges de son ancienne vie, et la sorcière du ciel voulait juste se les approprier.

Dans les nuages sombre des vagues d'énergie bleu s'heurte violement a des barrage verte électrique, Finn grogne de rage alors que Maja sent déjà son corps descendre,puis le blanc frappe ses poings ensemble causant une tempête de froid qui envoie la sorcière voler vers le bas, d'un seul coup le désir de survie surpasse celui de possession, Maja tente de s'enfuir en volant plus vite pour échapper au pic de glace qui menace de la transpercer,seulement celui qui l'as traque ne veux rien lâcher,il ne veux même pas envisager l'idée qu'elle puisse s'envoler avant d'avoir payer pour avoir oser imaginer qu'elle pouvait toucher à ses bien.

A l'oeil nue on ne voyait rien d'autre qu'une boule jaune fuyant un blizard qui gelé tout sur son passage,traversant une forêt Maja tira désespérément des boulet élétrique pour ralentir le jeune homme qui en un seul battement de paupière forme une lentille de glace pour le protéger, puis il ouvrit violement sa paume pour laisser passer une nouvelle vague glacée qui prit la magicienne au dépourvue,emporter Maja fut complètement malmené pendant un moment, dégringolant d'une cascade elle s'écrase de manière brutal sur la terre ferme, son chignon défait laissa ses cheveux noir éparpiller autour de sa forme affaiblie,puis elle écarquilla ses yeux en voyant une ombre se dresser dans son dos.

Lentement son regard se tourne vers la figure froide du mage de glace qui la fixe,dans son dos elle voie que la moitié de de la forêt était devenue gelé après le passage de Finn,autour de lui l'air sembler devenir une extention de ses émotions perdu, l'herbe devient bleu à mesure que l'aura du jeune homme s'impose autour de la pauvre Maja qui commence à rire nerveusement tout en reculant.

"Nnnn-en-ne n-no-nous emballon pas !"dit-elle rapidement alors que les yeux du Mertens étinceller de magie"Jjjj-je me suis trompé ! Je l'admet ! J'ajjj-jai eu tord !"

Aucune réponse.

"Oh pardonne moi ! Je suis sûr que quelqu'un comme toi n'a aucune envie de faire du mal à une pauvre dame comme moi hein ?! Allez oublions cette histoire et repparton du bon pied ! Tien si tu veux je te laisserai volontier ça !"

Complètement déséspéré la sorcière du ciel passe ses mains sous sa cape pour en sortir une peluche très vielle, réparé certe mais Finn voie bien que l'animal en peluche était vraiment trop vieux.

"Une peluche "dit lentement le garçon aux cheveux blanc comme la neige.

"Oui ! On me l'a vendu récément !"

"Quel pourrait bien être l'utilité d'une peluche pour toi ?"

"Eh bien c'est assez simple vraiment"ricane t-elle totalement sûr d'avoir enfin réussie à entrée dans les bonnes grâce du jeune homme ce qui lui fit reprendre assez confiance pour se relever"Les objets charger d'émotion forte sont des ingrédient rare pour nous autres sorciers, il suffit juste d'incorporé ce genre d'objet pour décuplé les effet d'une potion ou d'un sortilège"

En quelque seconde Maja sentie la température autour d'elle chuter drastiquement,figer elle comprend à peine les mots qui vienne glacé son sang.

"Tu ose"dit la voix du Mertens"Te servir des bien les plus précieux des autres pour tes potions ?"

Un murmure, à peine audible, mais charger d'une colère sourde qui empêcher quiconque de l'ignorer,dans ses yeux bleu foncée Maja ne vit aucune chance d'être épargner.

"Pi-"

Un éclair de glace la coupa, la forêt derrière Maja explose dans un nuage blanc, Finn reste longtemps là, regardant son oeuvre avec un froncement de sourcil qui ne veux pas partir alors qu'il regarde fixement la sorcière piégé dans la glace.

Ce monde était totalement pourie, plus rien n'avais de sens,les humains survivant sont devenue corrompue,la nature à prit ses droits est même les démons existent sur ses terres,et en plus de cela certains voulait lui prendre le peu de chose qui lui rester à lui ? C'était impossible pour lui de cédé à ça,si cette femme ne mentait pas alors d'autre cinglée viendrait pour ses bien familliale juste pour renforcer leur stupide magie qui n'est sans doute rien de plus qu'une mutation ou autre truc scientifique au quel il ne comprend rien.

Cette rencontre n'avait fait que confirmer ses craintes, le monde entier était devenue un endroit mortel pour ceux qui ne pouvait pas répondre à ses dangereux fou,Finn avaient maintenant la certitude qu'il ne voulait pas être prit dans ce genre de problème, il lui fallait un endroit où rester sinon il risquer encore de tomber sur des monstres cherchant ses plus cher souvenirs.

Peut-être qu'il était temps pour lui de s'installer ?

Remuant doucement son bras tenant les photos de famille Finn était prêt à partir quand un bruit sourd le fit s'arrêter,ses yeux ballayèrent les mains non gelé de la sorcière, puis il voie le singe en peluche parterre étendu comme un cadavre, des morceau de laine jaunie s'échappe de son oeil, curieux Finn s'accroupie pour inspecter cet objet sûrement voler à quelqu'un.

Mise à part la dégaine usé du singe en peluche le Mertens ne trouve rien de particulier au début,puis sur un morceau d'étiquette il voie un **M** écrit au feutre bleu.

"Donc elle l'a vraiment prit à quelqu'un "songe l'ancien humain d'une voix peiné"Pauvre petite chose...on dirait que tu est sans famille toi aussi"

Dans un rire sans humour Finn place la peluche avec ses autres objets se promettant de faire quelque chose pour le singe en peluche un jour.

Une fois ceci fait il jette un coup d'oeil sur l'horizon qu'il regarder avant d'être si grossièrement interrompue, dans une longue inspiration il commence à marcher vers un endroit à l'abrit de toute cette folie.

~O~

Ce qui était étonnant dans le fond ce n'est pas vraiment l'état de la planète dans son enssemble.

C'est ici.

Finn Mertens se tenait là, regardant l'empreinte laisser par la toute première explosion atomique,ses pieds se tenait au bord d'un cratère tellement grand qu'il ne voyait pas l'autre coté, c'était comme regarder une terre entièrement morte,aucune trace de nature à des killomètre a la ronde,aucun être vivant mise à part lui n'avais oser s'approcher pour inspecter cet énorme trous dans le quel il sauta sans crainte ayant l'habitude de s'aventurer dans ce genre de lieu.

Il fut grandement déçu de ne trouver que de la poussière et des cendres,la vue le déprima autant qu'il se rendit compte que cet endroit était comme une terre maudite,l'origine de l'apocalypse, la cause de pourquoi le monde était devenue si étrange et injuste pour les humains.

Finn était maintenant âgé d'une bonne centaine d'années d'érrance sans but, pourtant il chercher les traces de l'humanité que ce soit des rumeur ou vagues indice il rechercher activement toute information lui permettant de sauvegarder un peu l'héritage des Anciens,ils avaient peut-être détruit la terre mais Finn voulait aussi que son espèce puisse un jour voir toute les merveille du passée,peut-être qu'un jour la terre pourra avoir droit à un nouveaux départ ?

Toute ses pensée s'arrête quand il entend un gargouillie douloureux,lentement ses yeux se tourne vers une carcasse de voiture tremblante, bientôt des figures se mettens à sortir du coffre et du capot,les mains du jeune homme se mirent à trembler sous le coup de plusieurs émotions mélanger.

La peur,la rage, le dégoût,la tristesse.

Tout cela a la vue d'une troupe de mutant.

Des humains ayant muter d'une manière horrible,leur corps ne sont rien de plus que des sac contenant un liquide radioactif qui contamine tout ceux qui en sont asperger,Finn sait bien qui ils sont ayant était traqué par ses choses durant des années,l'idée de les fuir pour de bon fut tellement attrayante qu'il faillit le faire avant de voir quelque chose qui l'effraya.

Un mutant sans jambes qui rampe vers lui comme un bébé cherchant sa mère,la vision le troubla tellement que Finn crut l'entendre l'implorer tout en tendant la main vers lui.

"**BBBBBbrrrrrreeeeeVVVVVVrrrreeeee !"**

Le visage du garçon des glaces se fige alors qu'une réalisation sonna dans son âme.

{Ce...n'est pas...c'est...}

Il pose une main sur sa bouche en signe de rage muette.

{C'était des gens ! ...des humains...et maintenant ...ils sont tous condamné à rester ainsi ? ...ce n'est ...ce n'est pas une vie ...}

Personne ne voudrait devenir un monstre,ni être réduit à l'état de zombie capable de faire du mal à ceux qu'il aime,tous ses mutant autour de lui ne mérité ça, Finn n'était plus un humain, mais son sens du devoir lui disait qu'il fallait mettre fin à ce destin injuste.

Baissant la tête de manière résolue Finn laissa une couche de glace grimper le long de ses poignet,rapidement la couche givrée se courbe au bout de ses doigts serrer, poussant jusqu'à formé deux longues lame de glace,il prend alors une lourde inspiration alors que sa détermination enfle dans sa poitrine.

"Pardonnez moi"

Son dos se courbe,ses nouvelle lame glacé son tendu à l'extrême alors que ses cuisses se contracte.

Puis il as charger,dans une taillade en X le premier mutan fut trancher proprement,tournant sur lui même Finn frappa la hanche de celui tentant de se glisser dans son dos,dans un bond gracieux il s'éloigne du liquide vert giclant autour de lui,effectuant une pirouette aérienne le garçon des glaces décapitta les deux dernier mutans qu'il voyais,attérissant sur ses pieds tout en grognant Finn relève la tête et regarde la meute d'ancien humain avancer ver lui,leur bras son tendu comme-ci ils imité des gens retrouvant leur familles après une longue absence.

Finn déteste cette sensation,ses dents se serrent tellement qu'il les entend se tendre, ses mains recouvert de lame de givre trembler alors qu'il s'élance à nouveaux.

Les larmes qui coule sur ses yeux ne sont pas les signe qu'il était triste ou affligé par ce qu'il faisait.

Non il était même furieux.

{Pourquoi...}

Une nouvelle balançoire pour trancher le corp en deux,la créature gargouille pitoyablement.

{Pourquoi...!}

Finn se retourne et il colle ses avant-bras ensemble la glace autour de ses mains ondule rapidement pour former une hache à double lame qu'il brandit au-dessus de sa tête,dans un crie étranglé il l'âbat sur un petit mutant habiller d'une robe rose.

{Pourquoi !}

Inspirant profondément il vient maintenant souffler une raffale de stalatique sur un trio d'ennemie qui se prend l'attaque de plein fouet.

{Tant de souffrance...}

Craquant enfin pour libéré ses mains Finn laisse maintenant le froid s'échapper dans ses jambes,il laisse ses émotions couler à travers ses pouvoir qui devienne plus intense,l'aura blanche dégager par l'ancien humain craque dans l'air,bientôt la glace recouvre le sol à une vitesse folle,puis Finn inspire à nouveaux.

{Tout ça pourquoi ?!}

D'un simple coup de pied l'énergie glacé explose,en une seule seconde une vague d'azote éclate comme une vague emportant tout sur son passage.

Finn inspire enfin,il regarde autour de lui,les corps figé à jamais dans leur triste existence,tous les mutants était enfin vaincue par le garçon aux cheveux blanc qui resta debout une expression chagriné sur sa figure,puis il renifla longuement,ses yeux bleu regardant la scène piègé de le verre glacé avec une expression de tristesse absolu.

"...pourquoi ?"demande t-il à lui-même tout en regardant la figure déformé de ce qui fut un humain"Qui as bien pus faire ça ? Comment on peut ..."

Sa gorge lui faisait mal,il continuer de repenser à toute ses années gâché par cet apocalypse,à tous ses personnes sûrement morte transformer en **ça**.

Les doigts du garçon des glaces s'agite dans les airs,il voulait tellement savoir qui blâmé,qui était les responsables de cette horrible enfer dans le quel il s'est un jour réveiller.

La rage le quitte doucement tandit qu'il prend conscience que tout cela ne servirai à rien,que l'humanité se résumé seulement aux ruines encore debout,aux squellettes pas encore dévoré par les vautours et bien sûr ce qui rester dans sa mémoire.

"..."ses yeux se ferme alors qu'il murmure d'une voix douloureuse"...ce n'est pas juste..."

Son poing se serre et la glace autour de lui se mit à craqué comme-ci elle devenait trop fragile,puis elle se brisa tout simplement ne laissant rien d'autre qu'une fine poussière bleuté emporter par le vent.

Le calme revint,sa peine devint plus faible mais elle reste tout de même en surface,il était tenter de pleurer mais pour l'instant il n'avait plus envie de laisser la tristesse le dominé.

En quelque secondes Finn se rendit compte que c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait espéré faire de mieux pour son peuple,abréger leur souffrance n'était rien de plus qu'un acte de pitié envers eux,il n'était encore qu'un adolescent mai-

**"...irrrci"**

La tête du blanc se tord dans tous les sens possible pour voir qui venait de parler,seul le vent soufflant sur les ruines de l'humanité se fit entendre dans ce cratère oublier de tous,pourtant Finn avait envie de croire que peut-être.

Il avait fait la bonne chose.

Sa bonne humeur à cet pensée s'évanouie doucement quand ses yeux bleuté regarde les dernière trace de son massacre,d'un simple geste de la main l'air froid se rassemble en une multitude de cristaux de glace,en quelque seconde seulement Finn tenait entre ses doigts une pelle avec la quel il ne perdit pas de temps pour creuser.

Quand la dernier coup de pelle fut fait le Mertens prit conscience d'une chose à propos de lui même.

Il n'était pas un héros.

Il n'a sauver personne.

Il n'a apporter que mort et glace.

Rien ne pouvait racheté ça.

Son train de pensé fut soudainement couper par quelque chose qui attire son oeil,un taxi à moitié enfoncer dans un mur effondré,s'approchant d'un pas prudent il ballaye les décombres d'un simple coup de vent gelé,en avançant Finn remarque que le chauffeur sembler avoir oublier sa ceinture si le fait que son cadavre soit étaller sur le par-choc était une indication suffisante.

Mais ce qui marquera pour toujours sa mémoire fut le corps rouler en boule sur la banquette arrière,habiller d'un pantalon blanc et d'une veste jaune usé,la peau sombre à travers la quel on voyait de longues veine vert foncée.

Finn à déjà vue ce genre de chose, c'était une sorte d'infection que les personne plus résistante aux jet radioactif contracter au bout d'un moment,le plus ironique c'est qu'elle prolonge l'espérance de vie du malade tout en le faisant souffrir et mourir à petit feu,la maladie n'avait pas de nom à proprement parler mais pour le garçon aux cheveux blanc le terme **Mortesse** sembler tout trouver.

La portière fut facile à arracher,avec une grande précaution il sortie le corps sans-vie l'allongeant juste à coté d'une des tombes qu'il venait de creuser,pendant un moment il reste ainsi accroupie au-dessus du visage de cette femme qu'on jurerai qu'elle dormait tellement elle sembler paisible,puis le Mertens regarde ce qu'elle avait protéger jusqu'au bout,un à sac contenant deux photos,la première était encadré et montrer la femme et une petite fille à la plage les deux se prenant dans les bras tout en ayant l'air heureux,Finn savait rien qu'en regardant la photo que c'était sûrement la fille de cette femme,il nota pour lui même les oreilles pointue et la peau pâle de la petite dans un recoin de son esprit tout en passant à la dernière image qui montrer encore une fois la mère et la fille ensemble dans une cabine photos, trois case montrer le duo faire des grimace en gonflant leur joues tout en tirant avec maturité leur langues,la deuxième les montrer entrain de prende une pose dos à dos leur doigt mimant des pistolet,la dernière les montrer juste la petite fille assise sur les jambes de sa mère,celle-ci la regarder avec amour tout en embrasser ses cheveux noir.

Pendant un moment Finn se demandait quoi faire de ses souvenirs qui ne lui appartenait pas,puis quelque chose à cliqué en lui quand il trouva le permis de conduire de cette femme.

_Rebecca Ushgar._

Ce nom.

Il savait le nom que porter cette femme,elle n'était plus une inconnue comme parmis tant d'autre,c'était une trace de son existence.

Quand tout les corps furent sous terre avec chacun une pierre tombale faite de glace le Mertens partis à l'autre bout du cratère avec une pensé en tête qui le fit voler tel une comète.

Atterisant de manière gracieuse Finn regarder le mur colosal devant lui avec une détermination plus farouche.

Lentement il s'avance tout en frottant ses mains ensemble,le pouvoir crépite entre ses paumes,des arc de froid dansant dans l'air,puis en un seul mouvement ses mains brillèrent d'une énergie bleuté,Finn tendit ses paumes grandes ouverte puis il les frappa contre le mur, immédiatement un boom sonore se fit entendre dans les ruines de l'humanité,des millions et des millions de morceaux de glace si mirent à courrir sur la surface rocheuse, la pierre grise fut figer dans un énorme mur glacé qui briller tel une aurore boréal.

Et au millieux de ce spectacle de lumière celèste se tenait Finn Mertens le dernier humain encore debout et prêt à sauver les vestiges de son peuple disparue, regardant en l'air il admire son mur qui s'étendait jusqu'au ciel la pointe disparaissent dans les nuages.

Un petit sourire s'étend sur ses lèvres alors que son index se mit à tracer des lettres dans la glace,son doigt bouge agillement sur la surface glacée marquant à jamais le nom de celle qui venait de lui donner un but à accomplir.

_**~Rebecca Ushgar~**_

Finn Mertens se fit une promesse à lui même, il iras par-delà le monde,il vas explorer chaque recoin de cette terre apocalyptique,trouver des nom à écrire sur ce mur pour qu'ils ne soit jamais oublier.

Le dernier monument consacré à l'humanité.

C'était maintenant le but du jeune garçon aux pouvoirs de glaces que de recouvrir ce mur de nom.

Carressant une dernière fois le nom de la femme lui ayant donner ce but à travers sa mort Finn baissa son front jusqu'à ce qu'il touche la surface froide.

"Merci.."murmure t-il avec émotion.

Sur ces dernière paroles Finn recule de quelque pas,puis dans une impulsion charger de pouvoir il décolle du sol dans un grand crie fracassant.

~O~

_Mon dernier arrêt._

_Autour de moi règne un calme appaisant,je me sent presque relaxer par cet ambiance famillière,pourtant je ne cèsse de mâcher mes lèvres en regardant la plaque verte sur cette porte en bois._

_**Ranger Mertens.**_

_Doucement je pousse la porte qui grince lourdement,l'intérieur était comme je l'imaginer,papier renverser,toiles d'arraigné,cadavres nettoyer de leur chair._

_Au lieu d'être encore une fois attristé par les corps décomposé je sent un sentiment de contrariété monter en moi,cela faisait longtemps que je chercher tout indice à propos de mon père,je ne l'ai jamais revue depuis que la catastrophe s'est produite,je sais juste qu'il était au travail._

_Puis plus rien._

_Ma mère à toujours dit qu'il devait suivre notre trace malin comme il l'était,bien sûr j'y croyait dur comme fer à cette pensée qu'on serrai ensemble comme avant._

_Mais il n'est jamais revenue._

_Du bout de mes doigts je caresse la surface maintenant froide de son bureau,je sourit malgré moi en pensant à mon père qui se plaignait trop souvent de l'inutilité d'avoir un bureau fermer,de combiens se serrait fantastique d'avoir un bureau dans les arbres,bien sûr aucun de ses collègue n'a aimé l'idée,entre mes mains je frotte distraitement un mug blanc avec écrit __**"Meilleur papa de la forêt"**__ en bleu._

_Reposant l'objet avec délicatesse j'apperçois derrière le bureau quelque chose que je n'ai pas vue depuis très longtemps._

_Le sac à dos de mon père._

_Je croit que maman lui as offert ce truc juste après leur mariage,et je croit que c'est aussi la raison pour la quel mon père lui as offert un voyage autour du monde pour la remercier._

_Ouaips mes parents était vraiment génial niveau cadeaux._

_L'objet était toujours aussi beau que je m'en souvenait,de couleur rouge foncée avec de multiples poches à fermeture éclair,sans mentir je croit que mon père entretenait mieux ce sac que sa voiture,en même temps pour une personne défendant farouchement la nature une voiture n'était rien de plus qu'une usine à gaz toxique._

_En le prenant dans mes bras je sent tout de suite qu'il doit être vide,mais j'entend un bruit à l'intérieur qui me fait penser à du plastique ? ouvrant le compartiment principale je regarde longuement la pochette en plastique fermer avec du scotch,à l'intérieur je voie quelque chose qui me fait presque trembler de joie._

_Une envelope ! _

_Je la sort tellement rapidement que j'ai l'impression d'avoir accéléré le temps,sortant le papier plier à l'intérieur je remarque deux page, et sur l'une d'entre elle ai écrit mon nom et sur l'autre celui de ma mère._

_L'image de son visage me souriant traverse mon esprit,la culpabilité continue de me dévorer,je la met un instant de coté pour lire la lettre adresser à ma mère._

_**~Pour ma belle Minerva~**_

_**~Chérie si tu lis cette lettre alors ont s'est sûrement loupé toi et moi hein ? J'ai bien essayer de t'attendre depuis que cette folie à commencer,Roger et moi on survie comme on peux mais nos vivre ne vont plus durée et nous manquons de moyens pour nous déffendres contre les monstres.**_

_Je regarde du coin de l'oeil le squelette de Roger maintenant réduit en morceau dans sa propre chaise._

_**Je t'écrit ceci pour que tu puisse être rassurer,ne t'occupe pas de me retrouver pour l'instant,juste soit prudente,je ne supporterai pas qu'il t'arrive à quelque chose à toi ou Finn,vous êtes les chose que je chérie le plus au monde,je ne peut pas imaginer un monde sans vous.**_

_**Je vais bientôt partir pour rejoindre une ville qui serra je l'espère à l'abris des Mutants,ne t'inquiète pas pour moi hein ? (rit).**_

_**Prend bien soin de toi et ne t'en fait pas on se retrouvera.**_

_**Je t'aimerai toujours Minerva.**_

_**Avec tout mon amour Martin Mertens~**_

_Elle serrai sûrement inquiète,je sourit tristement à cela,ma maman était ainsi toujours préocupé par les autres,toujours prête à les aider,c'était une femme si gentille que parfois je la prennait pour un super-héro prête à sauver le monde si elle le pouvait._

_**~Finn~**_

_**~Mon fils,si tu lis ceci c'est que tu as sûrement penser à venir ici (j'ai toujours dit que t'était plus futé que le disait tes professeur) Après tout je t'ai toujours apprit qu'il faut chasser ses proie là où elle se sentent détendu hein ? **_

_**Je sais pas encore si je suis à l'aise d'être chasser par mon propre petit garçon (rit).**_

_**Je sais que tu doit te sentir effrayer en ce moment mon fils mais soit sans crainte je suis sûrement entrain de vous rattraper,d'ailleurs j'écrit ces lettres pour rien et Roger à raison de dire que j'imagine le pire.**_

_**Mais je veux quand même que tu fasse quelque chose pour moi,prend soin de t'as maman d'accord ? En attendant mon retour c'est toi l'homme de la famille et je compte sur toi pour protéger t'as maman hein ?.**_

_**Je t'aime mon fils.**_

_**~Avec tout mon amour Martin Mertens~**_

_Je regarde les lettre mouiller tout en reniflant._

_"Je suis désolé papa..."siffle-je en tombant parterre les genoux serrer contre ma poitrine"...je suis désolé..."_

_Cette nuit là je me suis rendu compte que toute mes larmes ne pouvait pas effacer ma peine,je serrait toujours coupable du meurtre de ma propre mère, de Simon ,ces personne morte par ma faute serrons à jamais graver dans mon esprit._

_J'ai faillit à mon père,il compter sur moi,il avait confiance en moi,et j'ai trahie tout ça,j'ai échoué._

_Je ne suis qu'un __**Monstre**__._

~O~

Notre garçon des glaces reprit encore une fois la route.

Sa quête de nom appartenant aux vestiges des anciens l'as forcé à penser à ses méthode de voyage,marcher lui prenait décidément trop de temps.

En ce moment Finn marcher en équilibre sur un vieux rail de train tout en fredonnant,cela faisait quelque semaine qu'il continuer de se diriger vers-

"HHHHooooowwww !"

Le Mertens marque une pause,un véritablement tremblement de terre secoue la région alors que ses yeux bleu regarde un spectacle qu'il espère n'être qu'une blague faite par la réalité qui chercher à le rendre fou.

Un gros chat obèse avec une longue fourrure orange, une fourrure blanc cassé pâle sur le ventre et les joues et une fourrure brun foncé autour des yeux et sur les pattes. Ses moustaches agissent comme une grosse moustache. Il porte un t-shirt violet serré autour de son buste,il mesure environs huit-mètre de hauteur et apparrement il courrais pour sauver sa vie d'une armada d'abeille armé de lance pointu.

Dans une autre vie Finn aimerai bien devenir une fleur,après tout elle n'est pas obliger d'assisté à ce genre de scène.

"Rattrapez le ! Il as voler notre miel !"cria l'une des abeille ayant un berêt vert.

"C'est juste pour y goûté !"assure le chat géant d'une voix paniqué alors que sa main était enfoncer dans un gros pôt à miel.

"Escadrons bourdon ! Visé ce voleur !"

{Que faire ?} pensa le Mertens en voyant l'énorme animal orange traverser la forêt avec des enjambé paniqué{Dans l'absolue je n'ai rien à voir avec les problèmes que pourrait avoir ce matous,d'un autre coté papa m'a apprit qu'un homme doit toujours venir en aide à ceux dans le besoin...bah je le regretterai plus tard j'imagine}

D'une impulsion naturelle le dernier humain se laisse porter par le vent froid qui le fait voler, glissant dans les air Finn laisse passer le chat hurlant de frayeur,son expression se durcie en voyant une série de dard pointue volant autour de lui,donc les abeilles ont suffisament évoluer pour tirer plus d'une fois.

Intéressant.

Crispant légèrement ses doigts le garçon des glaces vole directement vers la nué d'ennemie jaune et noir qui en voyant un humain volant foncer vers eux attaquèrent plus fort.

"Attention il as un complice !"cria l'une d'entre elle avant que Finn ne lui rentre dedans.

Du coté de notre chat orange il continua de courir pour son précieux miel,avec sa taille la fatigue le prit ,il dérapa sur ses pattes pour s'arrêter une main serrant son palpitant.

"Oyyyyffffiouuu !" siffle t-il avec ses yeux grand ouvert"J'ai crut qu'il allez me rattraper ! Haa ! Mais encore une fois l'incroyable Tiger s'est encore échaPppppp"à ce moment là il s'est retourner pour narguer ses poursuivant mais ceux-ci était pris dans un combat les opposant à un petit gars aux cheveux blanc qui riait.

"Ausecour !"

"Hhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !"

"Pitié arrêté le !"

Tel était les crie des petite abeilles alors que Finn les cogner sans aucune once de pitié,enfaite il riait à leur dépend tout en se servant d'une abeille pour jouer au bowling avec ses semblable.

"Strike !"crie t-il joyeusement avant de foncer vers le caporal de l'unité jaune et noir qui siffler de manière paniqué dans un sifflet.

"Replie ! Vite il faut fuir avant que ce malad-"

Il n'a jamais eu le temps de finir car Finn fonça sur lui tel un boulet de canon tout en ramenant sa jambe droite en arrière,ses lèvres format un sourire pointue l'humain shoot dans le haut gradé qui sent son corps se déformer puis ensuite s'envoler malgré lui à l'horizon devenant qu'un point brillant dans le ciel tous ça sous le regard médusé des autre abeille qui voyant ce qui venais d'arrivé se mirent à voller de manière ératique pour s'éloigner du fou dangereux qui les regarder partir en se tenant dans les air les mains posé sur ses hanches avec un sourire satisfait sur sa bouche.

"Bon débaras"dit-il de manière nonchalante en frappant légèrement ses mains.

Cela lui faisait du bien enfin de compte,botter les fesses des monstres méchant était sûrement une très bonne thérapie qu-

En se retournant Finn sent tout son corps se tendre légèrement,il regarde de manière plate deux grand yeux avec seulement deux point noir sombre qui le regarde avec curiosité,il prend note que le chat géant s'est coucher sur le ventre pour être le plus proche possible de lui,écrasant part la même occasion une bonne partie de la forêt.

Son père serrait dévasté en voyant ça.

{Bon pas de panique}pensa rapidement Finn ne bougeant pas le moindre muscles{Si il essaye de me bouffer je peux toujours le gelé et promettre de ne plus jamais aider des chat géant...et ensuite faire le point sur mon existence parce que c'est devenue vraiment n'importe quoi... }

"T'es une drôle de souris"

Le Mertens ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ce genre de phrase.

"Hein ?"

"J'veux dire,depuis quand ça vole des souris ?" se demande Tiger en passant une main sous son menton pour réfléchir"T'as même pas d'ailes en plus"

{Je suis censer dire quoi à ça ?}

"Dit et si je t'appeler souris blanche hein ?!"s'excite le chat géant en remuant sa queue touffue déclenchant une mini tornade derrière lui"Oh petite-souris blanche et si mignonne ! Merci d'avoir prêté main forte au grand Tiger !"

La seconde suivante Finn s'est juste retrouver là dans les patte du gros chat qui le frotter contre sa joue comme une peluche,agacé le garçon aux cheveux blanc grogna férocement en laissant la température autour de lui chuté, bientôt un nuage noir se forme au-dessus de la tête de Tiger qui intriguer par le froid chatouillant son museau lève la tête,une cascade blanche de neige tombe sur sa tête en continue,après la disparition du nuage Finn regarder Tiger cligner des yeux tout en regardant sa petite souris blanche flotter devant lui les bras croisé.

"Je ne suis pas une peluche"dit lentement le garçon des glaces au gros chat qui en tombe à la renverse tellement il es surprit.

"Bhhhaaaawwaa ! tu parle ?!"

Arquant un sourcil en voyant ce géant poilue se comporter comme un gamin découvrant un arc-en-ciel Finn commencer à se demander ce qu'il faisait encore là.

"Oui je parle"confirme simplement Finn en se posant sur le ventre de Tiger qui reste là , la bouche grande-ouverte"Et pour ta gouverne je ne suis pas une souris"

"Hein ? t'es sûr ?"demande le chat orangé en ouvrant ses grand yeux"J'était pourtant sûr que tu était une souris-blanche"

"Eh bien tu aura apprit quelque chose aujourd'hui, que je ne suis pas une souris et"il pointe un doigt sur le pot de miel maintenant vide"Que c'est mal de voler"

A la mention de son vol Tiger fronce tristement ses sourcils tout en faisant rouler ses pouces ensemble comme un enfant prit en faute.

"Mais je ...je"dit-il de manière timide"J'avais très faim et je ne mange rien de vivant...enfin sauf un poisson parfois"

"Tu es entrain de me dire que tu ne mange pas de souris ?"demande le Mertens en levant un sourcil"Toi ? un chat ?"

"Hé je te signal qu'on peux très bien manger autre chose que des souris !"s'indigne Tiger"Y'a le gruyère !"

"D'accord,bonne conversation, au revoir !"déclare rapidement Finn qui tente de s'en allez mais le matous géant à réussie a saisir un bout de son habit de fortune avec le bout de ses griffes.

Agile et précis pour un gros chat ça le blanc lui accorde.

"Attend !"

"Oui ?"gémit Finn qui n'aimer pas voir cet tête géante le regarder avec autant d'attention.

"Je t'ai pas remercier pour m'avoir aider souris-blanche !"dit-il avec une moue.

"Pas la peine ! j'tassure !"ajoute rapidement l'humain.

"Mais pourquoi ?"demande innocement Tiger.

"Parce que c'est normal d'aider quelqu'un"assure t-il plus tranquillement le dernier humain.

"Oui mais je..."

"Quoi ?"demande t-il avec une pointe d'agacement.

Cette fois son poncho de voyage fut relâcher et il regarde son énorme interlocuteur regarde le sol tout en dessinant des cercle avec son index.

"Ben...tu veux pas ...rester un peu ?"demande timidement Tiger"C'est...plutôt chouette de pouvoir parler avec quelqu'un qui n'essaye pas de me manger ou de m'embêté..."

L'expression du jeune garçon s'adoucie en écoutant ses mots qui ne contenait aucune malice,il commencer juste à comprendre que la taille de cet énorme chat ne faisait pas tout,qu'il y avait peut-être plus à apprendre.

"En plus je suis content que tu m'ai sauvé"avoue t-il avec un rire nerveux"Moi je ne fait que m'enfuir tellement j'ai les chocottes...et j'ai toujours peur d'écraser quelque chose si je fait pas attention"

Finn s'est lourdement tromper,Tiger était la peluche.

"Et j'ai penser que...peut-être...on pourrait devenir copain ?"propose t-il en se balançant sur ses pattes arrière"

Copain ?

Finn se laisse lentement retomber sur le ventre du félin une expression pensive sur son visage hésitant clairement à répondre immédiatement a cette question.

Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avais pas parler avec quelqu'un ayant un tant soit peu de manière ou qui n'est pas tenter de l'attaquer immédiatement, et c'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un se propose d'être son ami d'une manière aussi enfantine,quoi qu'en y repensent même les enfants de sa classe ne se sont jamais présenté à lui avec ce genre de demande.

Et puis pouvait-il vraiment devenir ami avec une créature muté ? Ces même chose qui domine la terre comme-ci c'était normal ?

Ses yeux bleu regarde le visage poilue de Tiger,dans ses yeux danse l'espoir et l'incertitude et en voyant cela Finn sent déjà un changement dans ses pensée négative.

Un léger sourire tord sa bouche.

"Eh bien"commence t-il doucement attirant l'attention du félin qui se penche légèrement vers lui"Disons que tu me doit un service maintenant que je t'ai sauvé la vie donc...que dirait tu de m'accompagner hein ? Comme-ça tu pourra m'aider et on serra quitte"

En une seconde Tiger à bondit provoquant une nouvelle secousse sismique tout en poussant un crie de joie qui fut sûrement entendu à des killomètres.

"J'AI UN COPAIN !"

Même le garçon stoïque s'autorise un léger rire devant l'attitude énergique de son nouvelle ami qui l'invite à s'assoir sur son épaule lui donnant une vue assez dégager de la région.

"Bon maintenant que ceci ai dit que dirait tu d'allez par-là ?"demande le garçon aux cheveux blanc en pointant une direction que le chat géant se fait une joie de suivre.

"D'accord !"chantone pratiquement Tiger"Ha ha hahaa ! Je suis tellement content que j'en mangerai mes moustaches !"

"Pfff"fut la douce réponse de l'humain à cela.

Est c'est ainsi que Finn Mertens se fit son tout premier ami dans Ooo.

~O~

Mouettes hurlante et odeur d'algues pourrie.

Ouais pas de toute notre tout nouveaux duo d'amis était bien arrivé à destination.

Un chantier navale pour être plus précis,Tiger regarder l'endroit en se grattant le sommet de sa tête,c'était complètement abandonner de toute vie,l'entrepôt principal était d'ailleurs complètement dévasté laissant voir la carcasse d'un vieux vaisseau espagnol.

"Eh ben c'est pas très chouette comme endroit"avoue sincèrement le gros chat qui fit bien attention où il mettez les pattes pendant que sa souris-blanche faisait le tour du bâteau avec une mine songeuse.

"Tu aurai dût voir ça avant"dit simplement Finn en souriant avec nostalgie"C'était ici que les gens du cinéma construisait de vrais navire pour les bataille navales"

Il remercier sincèrement sa mère de lui en avoir parler un jour,la raison ? Son oncle Hugo travailler ici,d'ailleurs à chacune de ses visites à la maison il offrait une maquette de bateau à Finn qui apprécier vraiment ce genre de cadeaux ayant toujours eu une façination pour les histoires que son oncle lui raconter sur chaque navire entre ses mains.

"Ohhhh...alors on vas faire une bataille navale ?"demande innocement Tiger avec un doigt sur sa moustache.

"Ne le prend pas mal mais il faudrait un bon siècle ou deux pour construire un bateau à ta mesure"plaisante légèrement le garçon aux cheveux blanc qui viens voler jusqu'à l'épaules du chat qui croise les bras en marmonant des ~pas juste~envers un certains Glob"Il va falloir détruire tout l'entrepôt,il nous faut du bois pour le feu et aussi assez de place pour toi"

"Comprit ! "s'exclame le matous ravis d'être enfin utile.

Chantant pour lui même une mélodie Tiger ouvrit grand ses bras avant de claquer ses pumes sur le bâtiment,puis il frottit soigneusement ses mains ensemble frottant le bois casser pour qu'il soit encore plus petit une fois retomber parterre,tout ça se passer sous les yeux pensif de Finn qui parla d'une voix plutôt curieuse.

"Tiger je me demander"

"Humm ? Tu te demander quoi souris-blanche ?"

Il devrait peut-être lui dire son vrais nom ? Quoique ça ne le dérangé pas tant que ça,du moment que c'était juste un surnom affectueux il accepterai ça.

Au nom de l'amitié évidement.

"Comment se fait-il qu'un grand gaillard comme toi se soit enfuie devant des petite abailles ?"voyant les yeux du chat s'ouvrir en grand sous l'incompréhension il poursuivie"Tu aurai juste à les écrasé et-"

"Mais maman disait qu'il fallait jamais s'en prendre à plus petit que soit"dit soudainement Tiger.

"Tiger tu es quasiment plus grand que n'importe qui par-ici"dit le Mertens en roulant ses yeux,il descend du chat géant tout en formant une hache de glace d'une main,puis il se met à couper le bois sous les yeux appeuré du pauvre chat.

"Pas tous le monde !" assure t-il en se prenant dans ses bras"Le monstre lui peux être aussi grand qu'une montagne si il veux ! Ou aussi petit qu'une fourmis !"

Finn continue de couper le petit bois tout en prettant une oreille à son ami qui sembler vraiment traumatisé par ce monstre qu'il aurai croisé dans une ruine abandonner à quelque killomètres d'ici.

"Vraiment ?" demande le bleu d'un voix intéresser"Et donc ? Tu t'es battue contre lui ?"

"Ehhw ? Moi ?! T'es fou ?!"s'exclame t-il en se roulant en boule"Je suis pas prêt à mourir si jeune ! J'ai à peine un-ans !"

"Mais tu viens de dire que tu te bat que contre des gens plus grand que toi donc si ce monstre devient aussi gros qu'une montagne c'est bon non ?"s'enquit-il en regardant Tiger faire non de la tête.

"Je suis pas un bagareur moi" dit-il en tournant ses pouces ensemble"J'ai bien trop peur pour allez là-bas ..."

"J'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi tu voudrait y retourner"se demande Finn en essuyant une couche de givre de son front (oui c'est de la sueur)puis il pose sa hache sur son épaule"Après tout tu viens de le dire que tu avais peur de ce monstre"

"Oui mais il y'a le trésor !"

Au mot **trésor** l'expression du garçon des glaces devint lumineuse et surtout son sourire devint pointue.

"Trésorrrrr ? ronronne carrément le blanc d'une voix heureuse"Pourquoi tu l'a pas dit plus tôt ?!"

"Ben"le chat hésite un instant en voyant cette expression sur le visage de son ami qui ressembler bizarrement à un pirate avec ce sourire pointu"C'est surtout que tous le monde veux avoir tous ce qui se trouve là-bas"

"Dit moi"commence Finn avec un petit léchement de sa lèvre supérieur pour évité de trop baver"C'est de l'or ? des joyaux ? Ou encore des objets fantastique ?"

"Tout ce que tu peux imaginer !"assure Tiger en faisant des geste aérien avec ses doigts"Mais pour ça il faut battre le monstre et s'aventurer dans _Entrecial."_

"Hehehe"le blanc ricanait tout simplement en se frottant les mains ensembles"Bien alors il suffit d'allez là-bas et de voir ce qui garde le trésor,ensuite on s'occupe de lui et à nous toute les richesse de cet endroit !"

"On ?"l'animal géant à noté avec nervosité.

"Allons Tiger je sais que tu meurt d'envie de t'emparé de ce trésor toi aussi"dit Finn en bondissant sur son épaules pour lui donner ce sourire vicieux et avide digne d'un pirate"Il suffit juste que tu assure mes arrière si jamais les choses tournent au vinaigres d'accord ?"

Le Mertens était confiant,peut-être aveugler par son coté cupide qui lui viens sans doute de son amour pour la chasse-au-trésor ou alors son envie soudaine de voir le monstre terrorisant son seul ami,enfin de compte il voulait juste occuper ce vide qu'était devenue sa vie depuis qu'il es devenue aussi froid que la glace coulant dans ses veines.

"Bon d'accord"souffle t-il en baissant légèrement son front dans la défaite"De toute façon faut bien mourir un jour..."

"Arrête de t'en faire,je ne laisserai personne te blesser,tu as ma parole"déclare sonellement le garçon aux cheveux blanc.

Leur amitié était encore jeune est fragile,mais Finn n'était pas un homme de faux-semblant,il n'irais jamais manipuler quelqu'un d'aussi gentil et doux que Tiger rien que pour s'emparer d'un trésor,ce chat était son ami et Finn Mertens prend soin de ses amis.

"Merci souris-blanche"

~O~

Quand on y pense la perception qu'on as du temps n'est pas vraiment facile à suivre.

Milles-ans ce n'est pas rien,cela signifie que la Terre tel qu'on la connait n'est aucunement pareil à avant.

La dérive des continent affecte le paysage,les catastrophe naturel ont sculpté le monde entier,les climat individuel donne aussi l'impression qu'on est sur une autre planète.

Pourtant Finn sais que quelque chose survie à tout ceci,que même le temps n'arrive pas à faire oublier la présence de l'humanité même après un millénaire d'absence.

Ecrasé entre deux parois rocheuse elle se tien encore debout,la végétation recouvrant son immense visage peint en vert,tout au sommet elle est encore debout,la torche de la liberté.

Finn regarde ce visage qui faisait partie du patrimoine culturel de l'amérique avec un visage mélancolique,après avoir vue toute cette nature sauvage/bizarre ça lui faisait quelque chose au coeur de voir quelque chose qui as un jour exister à son époque être là,brisé mais toujours présent pour rappeler au monde que l'homme fut un jour au sommet.

Tiger quand à lui trembler sur place tout en indiquant quelque chose avec ses doigts,pas que Finn l'ai loupé ayant déjà remarquer le batiment en ruine coincé sous le corps de la statue de la Liberté,des lettres métalique tordu formant _Entrecial,_si le Mertens oser vraiment y réfléchir il dirait que ce n'est rien de plus que les reste de ce qui fut sûrement un jour le mot Centre-Commercial.

Puis quelque chose à commencer a se faire entendre,alors que le garçon glacial s'avance vers l'entré des ruines il entend le métal crier.

_Sombre,vil,aucune pitié,une envie de détruire sans aucune mesure._

Ses yeux bleu foncée regarde sans ciller une masse de goudron sombre sortir des yeux de la statue,c'était comme de voir un être du mal à l'état brute,aucune forme physique,aucun bruit,aucune bonté rien d'autre qu'une existence voué à cassé en milles-morceaux ce qui viens à sa rencontre.

Le liquide noircie coule tel des larmes depuis les yeux éteind de Dame-Liberté,et l'humain sent sa colone vertébral se tendre en voyant les vrilles sombres se mettre à remplir les orbite de la statue qui semble en une seconde la regarder avec une intention malvaillante qui ferrait pleurer un homme adulte,le goudron vivant se met à déferler tel une vague emportant avec les lui les morceaux brisé de la merveille d'architecture,peu à peu Finn observe avec horreur les bras et les jambes tenir en place,ses yeux regarde le corps principal qui n'est rien de plus qu'un amas de vrile noir toute nouer ensemble avec la tête de Dame-Liberté qui le regarde toujours.

La température se met à chuter autour de lui,l'azote liquide ondule autour de ses mains ouverte prête à déchainer un blizzard assez puissant pour gelé les jambes de ce..._Noiderté._

"Tiger"appel Finn d'une voix lente"Je veux que tu t'en aille dès que je l'aurai distrait"

"Quoi ?!"le chat oublie sa peur pour afficher un air choqué envers l'action de souris-blanche"Mais-"

"Ne discute pas s'il te plait"grogne pratiquement le Mertens en voyant que Noiderté commencer à faire rouler la main tenant la torche"Je ne peux pas me battre e-"

Toute sa tirade meurt dans sa gorge quand la terre explose devant lui,la créature vient de d'avance d'un pas lourd,puis le membre sombre tenant la torche s'allonge tel un serpent,puis il le balance sur le garçon des glaces qui évite de justesse le coup en roulant vers l'arrière,mais il se retrouve piégé quand une énorme plaque de pierre lui bloque le passage vers la sortie, Finn regarde Noiderté avec colère,ses paumes ouverte laisse échapper des éclair bleuté qui frappant violement le visage de Noiderté,la couche neigeuse retombe laissant voir une plaque de glace sur le coté gauche de son visage,nullement affecter il recommence à bouger mais Finn saute entre ses jambes massif en créant une ligne glacé sur la quel il se met à patiné,une fois de l'autre coté il s'agenouille une main sur la glace fraichement crée,elle ondule entre ses doigts à une vitesse prodigieuse,la glace se tord,compresser pour former une arbalète géante,sans hésité il laisse la flèche de deux-mètre de long frapper le genoux du monstre,le projectil perfore le métal se figeant pratiquement dans la masse de goudron,le givre s'infiltre et glace la matière visqueuse,le monstre géant ne crie pas,non on entend juste le bruit de Noiderté qui pose son genoux blesser à terre,Finn sourit avec défis à la dame corompue qui tourne son visage vers lui.

Les lèvres autrefois celler de madame Liberté se crispe,avec dégoût le Mertens regarde le métal vert être ronger par des dents tranchante comme celle d'un pirahna,un sourire malade ornent les lèvres de Noiderté qui balance le livre de pierre sur l'humain qui ne peux rien faire contre ce mouvement,sa construction de glace vole en éclat et il vas de même pour son corps plaqué contre la montagne.

Une douleur éclate entre ses reins,le souffle dans ses poumons lui fait autant mal qu'un coup de marteau,très vite il se tire hors de son trou,la torche de la liberté l'attend au tournant venant le ballayer par la droite,Finn plie son corps et le fait rouler sur la torche,il respire plus lentement en voyant Noiderté remettre son bras goudroné à la bonne longueur tout en guettant le petit insecte bleu qui de son coté regarder Noiderté avec autant de rage qui le pouvait.

Dans sa main droite il tien un fléau capable de l'écrase sur n'importe quel distance et il ne doit sa survie qu'au fait qu'ils combattent dans un endroit étroit,dans la main gauche se tien un livre en pierre servent facilement à protéger ou attaquer,Finn avait très peu de chance d'y arrivé.

Pourtant il refuse de reculer.

Devant ce monstre,ce monde changé,il ne reculerai jamais.

Finn laisse toute pensée inutile de coté,il laisse tomber sa quête,il abandonne tout ce qui pourrait le distraire,ce combat entr-

"HHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Même le visage de la statue affiche l'incrédulité quand un énorme rocher frappe son visage brisant son corps principal et la moitié du visage,l'impact et tel qu'elle titube et s'écrase carrément contre l'autre coté de la montagne,alors que la poussière retombe Finn regarde avec de grand yeux Tiger sourire fièrement tout en bombant le torse une expression déterminé sur son visage.

"Personne ne fait de mal à mon copain !"crie t-il en ramassant déjà un autre rocher"Si tu veux te battre je suis ton chat !"

Un ami, Tiger n'en n'avait jamais eu,tous le monde craigner les êtres géant,soit ils les fuie,soit ils les chasse,personne ne s'est jamais dit qu'un coeur tendre battait sous toute cette fourrure.

Personne sauf souris-blanche,qui le traiter avec tellement de gentillesse qu'on croirait que c'est un jeu d'acteur,mais Tiger bon juge de caractère à vue ce qui se cache derrière cette attitude stoïque.

Il as vue la sincérité,une envie de protéger,quelque chose de tellement profond que cela lui donner la larme à l'oeil,ça l'inspirer au point de dire au revoir à sa peur qui lui hurler qu'il était fou.

Tiger lance son rocher une nouvelle fois frappant directement du droit dans la poitrine de la statue qui recule,puis elle penche son corps vers l'arrière,les deux fléaux vole en hauteur,puis elle les ramène violement vers le chat tétanisé sur place ,puis un iceberg s'est mit en travers du chemin causant un boum sonique,Noiderté recule ramenant ses bras à leur taille normal avant de faire tourner les deux ensemble extrêment vite.

Devant le morceau de glace lui arrivant jusqu'au ventre Tiger voie son ami devant lui les bras pointer droit devant lui,sauf qu'il tremble parterre les pieds grattant le sol pour rester debout après le choc entre lui et cet monstruosité,ses yeux ne quitte jamais le visage déformé de son ennemie,dans ses yeux danse la soif de meurtre à plein nez,même durant son exile Finn n'a jamais rencontrer pareille créature incarnant autant la malvaillance.

"Tiger, tu va bien ?"vint la question du garçon des glaces.

"Ou-oui ! grâce à toi sa va"dit-il en regardant vite fait son ami qui sourit un peu content de savoir que sa boule de poile soit en bonne santé"T'as vue ce que j'ai fait ?! Je l'ai carrément envoyer voler !"

"Ouais et je suis sûr qu'il l'as sentie passer"ricane le Mertens en voyant Noiderté grogner vers eux ses yeux goudroné envoyant des envie de tuer"Tu te sent capable de suivre ?"

"Oh que oui ! C'est pas aujourd'hui que le grand Tiger abandonne son copain !"assure vaillamment le félin en serrant ses pattes"Prépare toi le monstre ! Tiger et Souris-Blanche vont te botter les fesses !"

"Bien dit copain"hurle Finn avec une voix plus forte"Tien cadeau !"

Il s'élance sur ses jambes,courant droit devant lui,il touche rapidement l'icerbeg qu'il viens d'invoqué,la glace craque à ce toucher,puis elle se brise laissant place à un énorme maillet parfaitement adapté pour le chat en colère qui le saisi,les deux amis fonçant droit sur la statue de l'ancien temps.

"A L'ATTAQUE !"

Tiger envoie le premier coup,frappant le bouclier de pierre de Noiderté qui ricane sombrement en balançant sa torche vers le visage du chat qui sourit simplement,un humain à la peau bleu sors alors de sa fourrure les mains et les yeux brillant de pouvoir glacial,il cours le long du bras libre de Tiger qui l'envoie en plein sur la trajectoire de la torche,continuant sa course Finn cogne ses poings ensemble envoyant en un instant un cyclone de glaces entoure le poing du félin,encore une fois les deux titans se frappant ensemble,l'humain de son coté invoque entre ses mains une colone de glace pour l'expédier dans la partie noircie du visage démoniaque,ne cherchant pas à savoir si ça marche il poursuis sa course jusqu'à sauté directement sur la poitrine du monstre qui voyant cela hurle en repoussant violement le félin géant qui titube en arrière la main fermement serrer autour de son marteau.

Le Mertens regarde alors la raison de cet réaction violente,sa colone de glace fumer autour de la masse de goudron qui sembler ne pas pouvoir supporter le contacte directe,cela fit comprendre à Finn que cet chose n'aimer pas le froid.

Son sourire ne pouvait pas être plus large.

"Tiger ! Frappe-le plus bas ! J'ai un plan !"

"Coprit copain ! Attention j'arrive !"

Un nouveaux crie de rage,Tiger ne s'est jamais sentie aussi vivant qu'à ce moment,ses deux pattes serrent le maillet,sur lui tombe de nouvelles frappe de la part de Noiderté,il les contre avec toute la force qu'il pouvait,puis il profite de la souplesse naturel de son corps pour se tordre sur lui même.

"TIGER HAMMER !"

Le vent se soulève,la frappe du chat géant atteind de plein fouet sa cible,écraser le métal et le goudron éclatent sous la force de Tiger qui regarde Noiderté tomber vers l'avant,droit sur lui foncent les armes du monstre qui souriait sombrement visiblement prêt à tuer le plus gros du duo avant de s'avouer vaincu.

Puis la température à chuté,juste derrière sa nuque Noiderté sentie quelque chose couler en lui tel une infection,ça détruisait son essence,sa force retourner droit à la source,du coin de sa vision il ...**voie.**

Un humain à la peau bleuté,de long cheveux blanc dresser par le vent,des yeux bleu foncée brillant de pouvoir,un une expression de fureur mélanger et un sourire d'un guerrier gagnant une guerre,ses mains plonger dans la matière noir,entre ses mains il compresser tout le pouvoir qu'il pouvait rassembler,ses paumes claquèrent ensemble alors que l'énergie devenue blanche briller sur sa figure affichant son plus grand sourire carnassier.

"Adieu"

Le pouvoir du Froid était sa plus grande force,sa plus grande malédiction.

Pourtant aujourd'hui Finn Mertens laisser de coté tout ce qu'il était,en cet instant précis son pouvoir et lui ne firent qu'un.

L'explosion glacial illumine l'endroit,une colone de neige explose jusqu'au ciel ,tous sur le monde Ooo voie ce spectacle qui ouvre les cieux en deux,Tiger était le seul au première loge pour voir l'immense statue de glace qu'était devenue Noiderté.

Figer dans les airs le corps de son ennemie retombe doucement comme-ci la glace l'avait rendu bien plus léger,Finn reste là,regardant le monstre chuter et craquer pour n'être bientôt plus qu'un tas de cristaux blanc,flottant dans les airs le garçon des glaces sent bientôt son corps tomber librement dans le vide,puis une patte le rattrape en un seul instant.

Un faible sourire s'étend sur le visage fatiguer du jeune garçon qui regarde son seul ami sur Terre avec un sentiment de gratitude.

"Merci copain"

"Héhéhhhhee...à qui servent les copains sinon ?"

~O~

Deux jours entier aurons suffit à remettre le Mertens sur pied,il avait aussi comprit que purifier ce monstre lui avait demander le pouvoir le plus brute possible,ce qui bien évidement lui pomper toute son énergie le rendant aussi dangereux qu'un papillon,Tiger s'est assurer qu'il soit bien installer durant son sommeil qui fut moins reposant que d'habitude,pas qu'il s'en plaigne Finn n'aimerai pas perdre aussi rapidement son seul et unique ami juste parce qu'il dort trop longtemps.

A son réveille le Mertens s'est retrouver allonger sur un tas de feuille,son sac à dos en guise d'oreiller,inutile de dire qu'il eu très mal à la nuque ce matin là.

Se relevant doucement il grimace en sentant la fatigue encore présente dans son corps,il avait l'impression d'avoir soulever une montagne puis traverser l'océan a la nage,ce pouvoir exploitant toute la puissance du froid n'était pas une carte qu'il pouvait utilisé quand il le voulait.

Intérieurement il prit la décision d'appeller ce coup spéciale:**Zéro Absolue.**

Baillant jusqu'à sentir sa mâchoire se décrocher Finn marche vers son ami allonger sur son dos dormant à point fermer tout près d'un feu ayant l'allure d'un grand bûcher,souriant pour lui même il s'assoie doucement en croisant ses jambes la fatigue qu'il ressentait s'agrave a son exposition à son élément opposé mais cela ne le dérange à peine.

{Mon élément hein ?...j'imagine que ce pouvoir devient un peu plus une partie de moi avec le temps qui passe}se dit-il en regardant sa main ouverte brillant légèrement à la lumière des flammes une expression mélancolique passant sur ses traies{Cela fait combiens de temps que je suis ainsi ?...j'était où quand je me suis réveiller après ce que j'ai fait ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir ?}

Il se souvient très bien des crie de sa mère et ceux de Simon,tous deux voulait le sauver de cette maudite couronne,puis tout est devenue aussi blanc qu'à son réveille dans cet étendu de glace,mais a t-il vraiment passer milles-ans sous la neige ? Finn n'arrivait pas à se faire a l'idée qu'il lui aura fallut autant de temps pour se réveiller.

Pourtant ce combat contre Noiderté lui confirmer bien que la civilisation à chuter au point que ceux qui règnes au sommet ne sont pas humain et il doute même d'en voir un jour.

{J'aimerai dire que je suis le dernier humain mais...}Il frotte lentement ses doigts bleuté ensemble tout plissant ses yeux luisant de mélancolie{Je ne suis à peine celui que j'était...}

En toute honnêté la chose qui lui manquer le plus se sont ses cheveux,même si les avoir blanc ne le dérange pas vraiment Finn se sent parfois triste en se souvenant que sa famille ne compter que des blonds depuis trois génération,c'était comme un lien entre les Mertens,une preuve qu'il appartenait à ce clan.

Aujourd'hui tout comme le reste,c'est juste du passée.

Envoyant ces pensées dans un coin de son esprit Finn préfère étudier les propriété de ses pouvoirs découverte durant le combat,il l'as remarquer vers la fin qu'en gèlent le corps entier de Noiderté celui-ci s'est mit à perdre en masse flottant presque dans les airs avant de tomber brutallement.

Entre son pouce et l'index il créa un petit cristeau de glace brillant intensément éclairant le visage pensif du garçon glacée,il le laisse tomber observant avec une mine surprise qu'au lieu de tomber le cristal flotter à quelque centimètre du sol,intriguer Finn en crée un peu plus gros faisant cette fois la taille d'une balle de tennis,celui-ci ne tombe même pas surprenant encore plus l'humain qui essaye d'appuyer dessus pour comprendre le sens derrière ça.

{En quoi c'est logique ? La glace est un élément solide non ?}cogite t-il avec un mélange d'excitation mêlé à sa frustration de ne pas comprendre{En tout cas ça pourra être utile}

Tout cette journée fut consacrée à l'étude de ses pouvoirs actuel, essayant et testant tout ce qu'il pouvait faire sur cet élément.

Quand la nuit tombe Finn est maintenant debout face au feu les doigts dansant dans les flammes,c'était son dernier test de la journée,il voulait comprendre pourquoi sa fatigue augmenté à mesure qu'il se trouver dans un endroit chaud,puis il comprit doucement que son corps était encore celui d'un être humain et non de la glace donc au lieu de fondre et dépérir Finn se retrouver juste avec les même effet que si il buver un bon chocolat chaud,une couverture autour de lui avec la neige qui tombe dehors.

Ouaip le feu était un calmant trop efficace pour lui,le point positif c'est sûrement que ça ne le brûle pas.

Retirant sa main du feu le Mertens se tourne vers son ami qui remue légèrement dans son sommeil,son expression naturellement vide se crispe légèrement,la tristesse vient briller dans son regard alors qu'il songe de plus en plus à la suite de son périple,bientôt il devra quitter Tiger pour allez au-delà de l'horizon trouver toute les preuves que des humains ont existé pour ensuite les écrire sur son mur de glace,cette quête n'appartient qu'à lui.

Personne d'autre que lui ne s'en donnera la peine.

Soupirant lourdement tout en allant faire quelque pas autour du feu Finn regarde les étoiles brillant dans le ciel,toute les constellation sont toujours là,la lune aussi n'a pas changer.

Quand ont y pense l'ironie était qu'à son époque plus personne n'avait le temps d'admirer les beauté que pouvait offrir la nature,aujourd'hui alors que c'est bien la nature qui domine l'homme lui a disparue pour toujours,il ne reste que Finn pour se rappeler du monde des anciens.

~O~

_Dommage pour Tiger,l'entrée de Entrecial était vraiment trop petite pour lui._

_Et c'est bien pire après,j'avance à quatre pattes dans un tunnel obscure,heureusement que mes cristaux peuvent briller dans le noir si je les garde en main._

_C'est fou,je me suis découvert tellement de capacité hier que j'en suis étourdie,je peux crée tout ce que je pense,d'un simple toucher je suis capable de geler._

_Je suis vraiment l'incarnation du mot __**Froid.**_

_J'arrive enfin au bout du tunnel,il fait noir comme dans un four._

_Je relève la tête une fois sortie,ma main tenant la glace brillante tendu vers l'avant,devant mes yeux je voie des ruines d'un centre commercial,toute les boutique sont vide,malgré la lumière j'ai l'impression de regarder un monde fait de couleur grise._

_L'endroit à était piller,je le voie aux vitres brisé,au caisse renverser,durant notre périple avec maman j'ai souvent vue des survivant organisé des opération pour récupéré des fourniture,vêtements,nouriture,médicament,dans ce genre d'endroit._

_Plus j'avance à l'intérieur plus je me demande a quoi ressembler cet endroit avant la guerre,cela devait-être plus vivant,avec des gens grouillant autour,des familles qui..._

_Serai ensemble._

_Je soupir,prenant place sur un banc je tien mon front d'une main essayant de supporter encore une fois cette voix qui me rappeler pourquoi j'était un glaçon sur pattes,le prix que j'ai payé pour devenir ce que je suis,est-ce que ma mère et Simon valent l'immortalité ?_

_Non._

_Vivre pour toujours ne me plait pas,demain ou hier se ressemble,le temps passe trop vite,je suis comme piégé de mon propre corps._

_Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que je..._

_Les larmes monte,personne ne m'en voudra de pleurer hein ?_

_"Tu me manque"dit-je en laissant ma tête reposer contre le banc"Papa me manque...le ...le passée me manque..."_

_Je craque._

_Je caresse mon front tentant faiblement de calmer mes larmes._

_"Je vais pas tenir si...si je continue de me morfondre comme ça..."je grince des dents en essayant mes yeux mouiller"Mais...je n'arrive pas à oublier...ni ...a..."_

_Je peux pas le dire,je ne peux pas le dire maintenant c'est impossible._

_J'inspire profondément,lentement je lève ma main jusqu'à la pointer vers le plafond,entre mes doigts je regarde la brume blanche flotter,doucement je me concentre sur ce que je veux._

_L'air froid ondule sous ma volonté,il devient plus transparent,la lumière produite par ma glace brille dans le noir,je sourit à peine en voyant dans ma paume danser une trainer de lumière verte,bleu,rose,je regarde le phénomène se propager dans l'air,peu-à-peu les ruines sont illuminé par les lumières produite par mes pouvoirs._

_Des Aurore-Boréale._

_J'imagine que cela ne me servira jamais l'ors d'un combat,mais quelque part je suis heureux de pouvoir faire ça,content de savoir que cette glace peux faire des chose aussi magnifique._

_Je me relève enfin,sous la nouvelle lumière éclairant le plafond je marche avec légèreté,mes yeux prennent le temps d'observer tout ce qui me tombe sous les yeux,ma petite promenade me conduit à une boutique de vêtements,je ne me fait pas d'illusion l'endroit doit être aussi piller que le reste du monde entier,enfin je préfère tout de même renouveler un peu ma garde robe,les genilles noir que je porte depuis le début me gratte et surtout ne sont pas aussi confortable que je le voudrait._

_Je fut agréablement surprit de découvrir un rayon encore bien fournie,et pendant que je commence à choisir mes vêtements je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que tous les objets que je voie ne se sont pas autant dégradé qu'ils auraient dût l'être,est-ce-que les bombes ont eu un effet sur ça aussi ? Ou alors le temps est affecté ?_

_Je fini par m'habiller d'un simple pantalon noir avec une ceinture munie d'une boucle en argent, d'un t-shirt bleu foncée sans manche étreignant ma silhouette,pour mes pieds j'ai décidé de continuer de marcher pieds nue,ça fait longtemps que je me suis habituer,avec le reste de mes genilles et un dès à coudre j'ai fabriqué une couverture pour avoir chaud la nuit._

_Après avoir choisie une tenue je me suis aventurer à droite et à gauche pour prendre tous les objet que je pourrait avoir besoin,j'ai prit trois valise de voyage de couleur verte à l'intérieur des quel j'ai mit tous les vêtements que j'ai pus trouver,je ne chercher pas vraiment à être bien habiller pour l'éternité,j'était juste prévoyant,puis j'ai prit tout les carnet crayon possible et remplit la deuxième valise jusqu'à la limite,si je doit noter tout ce qui as un jour exister à l'époque des Anciens je ne doit pas lésiner sur les fourniture disponible,en dernier j'ai fini par prendre une boîte à outils et une collection de livres pouvant un jour m'aider dans mon voyage._

_Alors que je terminé de fermer mes valise je me suis arrêter sur place,c'est peut-être le bon moment ?_

_Je revient dans la boutique de couture,doucement je m'assois sur une table éclairer par mon cristal de poche que je pose sur le bureau,toujours avec délicatesse j'enlève mon sac-à-dos,l'ouvrant je sourit doucement en voyant la peluche de singe me regarder depuis le fond._

_"Salut"dit-je en le sortant évitant soigneusement de l'abîmé encore plus"Sa faisait longtemps dit moi,"je rit pour moi même en posant le singe sur la table tout en allignant fil et aiguile pour l'opération"Tu as de la chance c'est aujourd'hui que je prend soin de toi"_

_Pourquoi je fait ça ?_

_Pour être franc je pense à cette personne a qui cette maudite sorcière à prit ce jouet,j'imagine très bien ce qu'elle doit ressentir,elle doit se sentir comme-ci on lui avait arracher un morceau de son coeur, c'est ce que je ressentirai en tout cas si quelqu'un toucher à mes photos de familles,c'est mon trésor,et le premier qui y touche je le réduit à l'étât de glace brisé._

_Mes doigts vienne sortir la laine usé,mon nez se retrousse sous l'odeur mais je continue quand même trouvant tout cela apaisant pour mes nerfs,j'ai un voyage qui m'attend,tout un nouveau monde qui risque bien de mettre mon mental à l'épreuve,pourtant je trouve que c'est excitant,peut-être que cette aventure serra intéressante ?_

_Remettant soigneusement le singe sur la table je remarque qu'il va me valoir un peu de temps pour retrouver la couleur d'origine,je fait déjà sauté les couture de réparation,je m'excuserai au-près de ton propriétaire plus tard,je vais ensuite dans l'arrière boutique prendre du tissue qui me semble être la bonne couleur._

_Naturellement si aujourd'hui il es d'un rose usé cela voulait dire qu'avant c'était un bon vieux rouge pétant._

_Souriant je prend ce qu'il me faut et je me remet au travail tout en remerçiant tante Selène pour tous ses après-midi à apprendre la couture._

_Réparer cette peluche me fait du bien enfin de compte,peut-être que je ne pourrait jamais la rendre à qui elle appartient mais je me sent déjà content d'avoir au moins fait ça,peut-être que je pourrait en faire un passe-temps ? Prendre des objets brisé est ensuite les réparé ?Je trouve l'idée bonne surout que j'ai pas besoin de grand chose,il me suffit de voir comment quelque chose est construit puis je n'aurai plus qu'à suivre le plan,comme pour notre ami en peluche que je vient rembourer avec de la bonne laine bien blanche,je regarde mon travaille._

_Il sembler comme neuf pour moi,j'ai fait attention de prendre que les meilleurs fil et bouton pour redonner sa gloire d'antant à ce singe qui me souriait même avec des lèvres cousue,la seule chose qui reste c'est l'étiquette avec le M signature du propriétaire._

_"Te voilà comme neuf"dit-je en regardant mon oeuvre"J'espère que tu ai content"_

_N'attendant pas vraiment de réponse je remet la peluche dans mon sac à dos,m'étirant longuement je regarde autour de moi essayant de penser à ce que je pourrait encore prendre avec moi mais j'hausse finallement les épaules._

_J'avais tout ce que je voulait,le dernier trésor de mon peuple m'aiderai dans ma quête pour préserver notre héritage._

_Ma détermination serra absolue,rien ne me détournera de mon but._

_Alors que je m'en allez vers la sortie je me suis arrête une seconde contre un mur vierge._

_Ma main se pose contre la pierre nue,je ferme les yeux un instant,le pouvoir enfler doucement entre mes doigts,je le laisse danser dans l'air,j'ouvre mes paupière voyant une plaque de verre bleu avec une inscription qui voulait tout dire à mes yeux._

_**~Merci~**_

_~O~_

Quand Finn Mertens est ressortie de la grotte Entrecial,il s'est arrêter pour regarder le ciel remplit d'étoiles,puis il as repenser à son ennemie qu'était l'une des merveilles du monde,son visage stoïque se concentre sur la terre sous ses pieds,le pouvoir coule à travers son corps comme une cascade,la lumière blanche brille sur son épiderme,puis son talon frappe le sol.

La glace se propage,le froid intense se soulève de terre,l'humain lui regarde simplement le paysage devenir plus bas à mesure qu'il monter de plus en plus haut,sous ses pieds la glace se mouvois et se contracte pour adopter une forme plus solide.

La lune brille de milles-feux sur la dernière création du Mertens qui vole juste au-dessus d'elle,fièrement elle se dresse,tel un phare elle éclaire le sombre chaos de Ooo,même faite de glace sa torche réconforte et guide ceux qui sont perdu.

Finn la regarde longuement,sa propre réplique du passée,puis il hôche doucement de la tête pour ensuite s'envoler au loin.

~O~

Des jours,c'est le temps qu'il lui aura fallut pour apprendre tout ce qu'il pouvait sur la construction navale.

Des semaines pour construire une niche pour Tiger.

Et tout cela s'est multiplier à un point qu'une années entière s'est passée,entre bricolage et entrainement Finn s'amuser sincèrement,mais il savait que tout cela aurai une fin un jour.

Le soleil éclair le navire construit du mât jusqu'à la poupe par les soin du jeune homme qui regarde son oeuvre avec un sourire fier,une caravelle avec une double voile triangulaire,cinq canon oppérationelle,une figure de proue en forme de tigre rugissant graver dans le bois par les mains agiles de jeune homme qui se tenait avec son meilleur ami Tiger pour baptisé leur navire qui prendrait bientôt la mer.

Et le ciel.

Oui,c'est bien sûr ce qui as retenue le jeune homme des glaces pendant une année entière,travailler sur un stystème d'appesenteur avec ses pouvoirs n'était pas une mince à faire,d'ailleurs plusieurs fois Finn s'est retrouver à grogner a chaque fois que son moteur expérimental lui exploser à la figure.

Au bout du compte il as finallement réussie à crée un générateur dans le quel il as glisser le plus puissant cristal de glace possible,en forme de losange la chose tourner dans le vide du caisson prévue pour lui,tout le fond de la calle était recouvert d'un placage métalique avec un réseau de petit tuyaux parcourant la coque extérieur,bien sûr le plus difficile fut de faire en sorte que le navire ne tangue pas même dans les airs rendant malade le pauvre Mertens qui n'était encore prêt à revivre les souvenirs concernant la phase de test des stabilisateur place en haut du mât,à l'arrière du navire ainsi qu'à la poupe garatissant un contrôle parfait durant ses voyages.

Le long du grand mât se démarqué une ligne d'acier qui n'était rien d'autre qu'un petit plaisir du Mertens qui avait relier un ensemble de tuyaux directement au barre de perroquet soutenant les voiles triangulaire.

Cette année fut aussi celle ou le corps de notre jeune héro changea,à mesure qu'il s'entrainer pour renforcer ses mucles Finn devint plus grand atteignant une taille d'un-mètre-soixante-quinze,ses bras était un peu plus épais tout comme ses jambes toujours cacher par son long pantalon noir,ses cheveux était toujours aussi long et soyeux rendant légèrement Tiger envieux d'une tel fourure,c'était étrange à dire mais le corps de Finn était maintenant celui d'un adolescent alors qu'il y'a tout juste un-ans il était à peine entré dans la puberté.

Tiger n'a pas autant changer que son copain,mise à part son fier casque de viking placer sur sa tête rien n'avait changer il était toujours la peluche remplit d'amour qu'il était,sauf quand quelqu'un s'amuser à embêter les autres,là il sortait tout simplement son maillet de glace et leur apprendrait les bonnes manières enseigner par souris-blanche.

"Aujourd'hui je déclare solennellement que je devient le capitaine de ce fier navire que je baptise du nom _**Ice Tiger**_"dit fortement le jeune homme aux cheveux blanc qui balance une bouteille remplit de champagne sur la coque de son navire.

"Eh ben"soupir simplement Tiger en souriant"C'est vraiment un beau nom...j'espère que tu ne m'oubliera pas hein copain ?"

"Hum ?"s'étonne faussement l'humain à ses pieds qui le regarde avec un air moqueur"Comment je vais-je bien pouvoir oublier un chat géant qui adore le fromage ?"

"Hehhheeheh"le félin rougit sous sa fourure tout en souriant maladroitement.

D'une simple poussé de ses pieds Finn s'envole jusqu'au cou de son seul ami et il l'étreind du mieux qu'il peux,cela faisait bien longtemps que Finn n'avait pas eu envie de pleurer mais pour cette fois il retient ses larmes qui finirons de toute façon par devenir des rivière de givres sur ses joue bleu.

"Tu va me manqué copain..."

Une patte massif tapote son dos le réconfortant,reniflant un peu l'humain sourit malgré la peine qu'il ressentait dans son coeur.

"T'en fait pas je reviendrait un jour"

"C'est vrais ?"

"Bien sûr "

"Bon alors je ne bouge pas j'attendrait là"assure le chat orange avec une mine joyeuse"Et dès que tu revient je te prépare une bonne pizza"

{Vue t'as taille il va falloir des tonnes de farine avant qu'on puisse envisager de faire la pâte}pense l'humain avec amusement.

Leur promesses échanger Finn se laisse tomber sur le sol ,mettant son sac contenant ses objets précieux sur son dos,puis il prend ses valise avec plus ou moins de difficulté vue qu'il doit en porter une deuxième avec une seule main,une fois bien droit sur ses pieds le dernier représentant de l'humanité prend une longue inspiration et il pose le pied gauche sur la planche d'embarcation,rapidement il grimpe sur le pont essayant de calmer les frissons d'excitation qui le fond bondir jusqu'à sa cabine dans la quel il laisse tomber ses affaires sur le lit,refermant la porte il grimpe le court escalier en bois qui le sépare de du gouvernail,comme l'ensemble du navire tout était tailler dans un bois sombre à la limite du noir avec bien sûr des gravure en forme de givre qui faisait la petite touche perso de notre héro qui regarde le levier fixer au plancher,un manche fait d'acier avec une poignet en peau de bête,une sécurité en métal,pour finir pas très loin de son pied se trouver une pétale cacher dans un petit enfoncement en bois.

Souriant à pleine dents Finn pose ses mains sur le gouvernail savourant intérieurement la sensation de ses doigts enrouler autour des poignet.

"Tiger si tu veux bien !"

"Avec le plus grand des honneur !"réplique le chat géant en prenant le navire dans une main,puis il la recule jusqu'à derrière son épaule tout en souriant"Bon voyage Souris-Blanche !"

Agrippant fermement le gouvernaille Finn sent ses cheveux être plaquer par le vent tandit que son navire était lancer dans le ciel à pleine vitesse,puis il passe à travers un nuage.

"YYYYYYYYhouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !"

Tirant le levier vers l'avant Finn regarde avec excitation les voiles se dresser,les yeux du tigre à la proue brille de bleu de même que toute les ligne sombre de la coque.

Le soleil brille des milles-feux,la mer de nuages se fend sous leur passage, l"ice Tiger navigue dans les cieux,et Finn Mertens s'en réjouie,d'un coup de pied la pétale la lumière bleu recouvrant le navire brille intensément,les cheveux de l'humain sont de nouveau plaqué par le vent.

"Hahah !"

Aujourd'hui était un jour historique pour Ooo,la Guerre des champignon s'est âchever sur la défaite de l'humanité entière,les mutations ont transformer la nature même du monde pour donner vie à tout ce qui était possible,les dimension et les possibilité sont illimité.

Est c'est dans ce monde anarchique que le dernier être humain de monde s'aventure pour retrouver et figer dans la glace les dernières preuves que l'humanité existe.

Il s'appelle Finn Mertens.

Le futur Roi-des-Ice.


End file.
